Breathe Me
by I Breathe Because Of You
Summary: Rachel gets devastating news and as the members of New Directions find out, they realize just how much she means to them. Especially to Santana.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm Back! That could potentially be a bad thing, but whatever. This is chapter one of my new story. I recieved a prompt. Here it is._**_PezBerry Prompt: (Everything in season 3 happened, except Rachel broke up with Finn for outing Santana and Brittana are now only friends) Things are finally looking up for New Directions and Rachel is starting to really have friends in the group. But nothing good lasts right? When Rachel is diagnosed with cancer, she's scared but determined and starts treatment immediately. And when the Gleeks find out, everyone is shocked, worried, and only just realizing how much she really means to them all. All of a sudden Santana starts showing up at appointments, texting, and visiting Rachel's house. After a while Rachel wants to know why and asks Santana to tell her the truth or stay away. Santana admits her feelings to Rachel and says she wants a shot even with the cancer she wants one shot before it's too late. How will Rachel react to that? Not too well. She acuses Santana of only doing this because she is dying or doesn't want to start anything because she can't put Santana trough dating her when she may not make it. Can Santana help Rachel pull through and convince her to give her a chance. (Extra's~Jealous Finn trying to be there for Rachel, since he never wanted to break up. The "kind of" Faberry friendship becoming a real friendship with Quinn finally being the one to support Rachel. AND various other friendships). _**_I would also like to say thank you to jackykayy(sorry if I spelled it wrong) for being my proof-reader. Lastly, this will probably be a slow read(in the sense that it may not update as fast as my first story SKMBH did. But I will finish this. Let me know what you think guys. Also ideas or suggestions I will take into consideration. Also suggestions for other stories. End Ramble._

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the examination table swinging her legs back and forth...what? She was still a teenager, plus they had just won sectionals. And Quinn and her were "kind of" friends, so that deserves some leg swinging while waiting for the doctor. She was actually kind of nervous, she had went in for a check-up about a week ago and the doctor had called and asked her to come back for her results and some other check-ups he hadn't done. That usually doesn't happen, Rachel Barbara Berry's doctor is nothing, but spectacular.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting Rachel," Dr. Moretti says as he closes the door behind him. "Stars are never to be kept waiting right?"

"That's true,but I'm not a star yet. One day though," Rachel replied. "So, everything came back normal as usual right?"

He took a seat on the wheeling stool and let out a deep sigh. "Well, Rachel there's no easy way to put this," he admitted sadly, or hurt, Rachel couldn't really tell. "We found something." He was having a difficult time with this, sure he was a doctor and told people bad news everyday, but not this sweet, overly talented, pint-sized teenager he had grown to love over the years. He kind of thought of her as a daughter.

"Doctor? What did you find?" Rachel asked full of concern.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, you have cancer." And that's how Rachel Berry's life took her to a head on stop.

"Ca-cancer?" She whispered out.

"Yes, you have laryngeal cancer to be exact. It's a cancer of the throat, but once we take some tests we'll be able to tell how far along it is. And we can set up a plan for treatments and get you back to normal," He said.

* * *

><p>That's all Rachel could think about, even 3 days later, sitting in Quinn's room, because she needed to tell someone that wasn't her fathers. She needed to tell someone that she could trust. She needed to tell someone that she could possibly die from this. She needed a friend, she needed Quinn.<p>

"So Rachel, what's going on? We won sectionals and you look like your dog just died. Or worse, did someone in your family die?" Quinn asked solemnly.

Rachel just looked down at Quinn's floral comforter. "No," she whispered out. "Quinn, I-I have laryngeal cancer, which is throat cancer, and the test results say that I'm at stage nodal spread, which means that it's spread into all my vocal cords and throughout my throat..." She rambled out, getting louder as she spoke.

Quinn looked on with wide eyes, but she could barely understand what she was hearing. "I'm so sorry Rachel. I'm here for you, whatever you need. You will not be alone in this." Quinn said with finality once Rachel calmed down and stopped screaming. Quinn scooted over and wrapped her arms around a shaky Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is ch.2 It's a tad longer. Just a fact, I don't know anything about cancer treatments or anything so if I mess up completely I apologize. And thank you for the reviews and all the story alerts/favorites I appreciate it. Let me know what you think. Read&Review._

* * *

><p><em>-Be my friend. Hold me, wrap me up. Unfold me, I am small. I'm needy, Warm me up and breathe me.<em>

"Even my lady loins did a little dance when Trouty did that dance..."

"Hey girls. I need to talk to you for a second," Quinn says entering the bathroom.

"Are you wanting a congratulations? Because I'm not giving it." Santana says quickly.

"No, nothing like that. Listen w-we all want you guys to come back to New Directions. And The Troubletones lead all future performances." Quinn says.

"Why would you guys do that? And why would Berry allow it?" Santana asks curiously.

"It was my idea. She agreed. We need all the help we're going to be able to get-"

"You've got that right. Just because you won one sti-"

"RACHEL HAS CANCER SANTANA!" Quinn yells in the girl's face. "RACHEL HAS THROAT CANCER AND WE THOUGHT THAT YOU GUYS WOULD WANT TO COME BACK AND YOU CAN EVEN BRING ALL THE TROUBLETONES WITH YOU! YOU CAN LEAD ALL THE PERFORMANCES,REGIONALS,NATIONALS. Rachel needs us. She needs all of us, San, including you." Quinn finishes quietly.

"Oh." She whispers out.

"Yeah oh," Quinn snaps. "You don't have to come back Santana, but it would be appreciated and Rachel would love it. Cedes, Britt? Will you come back?" Quinn asks the others with a questioning glance.

"Of course I'll come back Quinny. I love Rachy and I don't want her to die. She's always so nice to me." Brittany says excitedly at first and finishes out sadly.

"Me too Quinn. I want to be there for her." Mercedes says. "Lord knows I love that tiny little diva."

"So that just leaves you S. Will you come back?"

Santana is looking around, obviously not paying attention. She's lost right now. _That big mouthed hobbit has cancer? She can't..how..._

"I'm coming back too." Santana rushes out before the others can leave.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, first of all, let's welcome back Santana, Mercedes and Brittany. Now, we need to get to work on a set list for regionals, we're up agains- wait. Guys, where's Rachel?" asks. Looking around he can see that nobody knows. Maybe Finn. "Finn, do you know where Rachel is? She's never missed glee before."<p>

"I don't know. She doesn't talk to me anymore, not since we did that pre-sectionals thing," Finn gets out roughly, while glaring at Santana. "All because she blamed me for outing Santana." Finn mumbles under his breathe.

Santana heard him. "Oh get over yourself Finept. It is your fault, now not only does my family know, all of OHIO knows!" Santana snapped. "I don't blame her for breaking up with your dumb oafish ass."

"I know where she is," Quinn says rolling her eyes at Finn's glaring. She stands up and goes to the front of the room. "Guys, Rachel's at the doctor."

"Is she gonna get a nose job?" Puck asks.

"No, Puck, shut up so she can talk." Santana snaps.

"Like she said, no. It's more serious than that." Quinn looks down, trying to figure out the best way to tell everyone. "She has cancer."

Nobody says anything, just stares. After a moment or two, Mike asks the question everybody wants to know.

"How serious is it?"

"It's throat cancer. It's spread throughout all of her vocal cords and leymphnodes. She's at her first treatment as we speak."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Rachel you did a good job today. Just a few reminders: the treatments will make you nauseous and you will be very tired after your treatments. Your medication should do a good job at curving the sickness. Get a lot of rest, it'll help. Also, it's a possibility that your hair will start to fall out. There's nothing we can do to stop it. And try not to strain your vocal cords much. Do you have any other questions that we haven't gone over?" asks.<p>

"No, thank you doctor. So I'll see you next week, same time?" Rachel asks tiredly.

"Yes, I'll see you next week. If you have any other questions, you have my number. Feel free to call anytime."

* * *

><p>Later that night while sitting in her room, Rachel doesn't know what to do with her time. She just wants to sing about it, but she's so tired and her throat is sore. She hasn't tried to sing since she had been back for her results. So, she just crawls into bed and tries to dream about how her life was before she found out about the cancer. What she doesn't know though, is Santana is sitting in her car across the street attempting not to cry while thinking about the pint-size diva that has held her heart for the last 3 years.<p>

* * *

><p>What was surprising to Rachel wasn't that Quinn told the New Directions, she was just being a friend and telling the people that Rachel cared about. What was surprising to Rachel though was that not only was everyone actually showing their caring side, but Santana had come to her fourth treatment. Santana had come to her fourth treatment, along with Quinn and Finn. Quinn had been coming to them since the second one. Rachel's fathers had been hit heavy at work and couldn't always make it, which sucked, but someone had to make money. It was surprising that Finn was there though, they had broken up and she stopped talking to him, all because he had stooped so low. He outed someone, who obviously wasn't ready to be outed, what if it had been Kurt in Santana's shoes? He wouldn't have done it then. So Rachel did the only thing she could even think of doing, break up with him. But that was the least of her worries; one thing that she couldn't figure out was Santana. Why was she there? She thought about it and just figured she wanted to show her support, or at least she hoped.<p>

"Berry, Rachel?" Called the nurse.

"Hello. I'm Rachel Berry," she said walking up to the nurse with the other three following behind her. "I-Is it alright if they come with me?"

The nurse looked at her with warm eyes. "Sure honey, they can come too."

"Thank you."

Walking down the long hallway Santana couldn't help, but feel dread. What if Rachel died? Why was Lumps the clown glaring at her and Quinn, but looking at Rachel with puppy eyes, it was disgusting. Like dude, she broke up with you. Get. Over. It. Anyways, back to the situation at hand...these fucking hospitals man...they're drab. They make you feel like dying.

"Alright, Rachel dear, if you'll just go in here and your friends can stay in the waiting room right over there, the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said.

"Is it alright if my friend Quinn came in with me though? I kind of want her by my side." Rachel murmured.

Quinn stood there wide-eyed, well so were Finn and Santanta, but Finn was doing more of a wide-eyed constipated face.

"Sure, sweetheart, but only her the other two have to stay in the waiting room."

"Thank you."

Once the door closed Rachel just looked at Quinn and asked out of curiosity,

"Do you know why Santana is here, Quinn?"

"I honestly have no idea. She just showed up in the parking lot, said she wanted to be here. I didn't know what you would want so I didn't say anything." Quinn replied.

"Oh, alright. It's strange though," Rachel said and she proceeded to change. "I mean, last time I spoke to her she made the remark about my apparent moustache. And then slapped Finn three days later, which I have absolutely no anger towards her for. I mean I would have done the same thing. So I just was caught off guard with her being here. Finn too."

"Rachel, breathe. If you don't want her to come to anymore of the treatments, not that I see that happening every time, but I'll talk to her and tell her you're not comfortable with it. With Finn too, as long as you're comfortable that's all that matters" Quinn said sincerely.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I don't foresee her coming again anyways. But if you could talk to Finn, ask him not to come, I'd appreciate it." Rachel said while tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>"So Finept, why are you here?" Santana said while filing her nails. "You do remember she broke up with your ass right?"<p>

"Shut up Santana," Finn grumbled out. "I want to be here, I love her. The real question is why are YOU here? You hate her."

"It's none of your business why I'm here. Maybe I just want Berry to know that other people besides your oafish ass want her to be alright. I mean it's surprising to me that you haven't tried to get back with Q since Berry dumped you. You play them like violins, you know. If I were them I'd have kicked your ass out of the picture WAY before now. By the way, is this the first session you've come to? Because if so, why haven't you come to the others? If you love her, like you say you do," Santana said flippantly.

"I-I-It's not of your business Santana." Finn stuttered out and turned away from the girl.

"Whatever, lumps," Santana murmured under her breath and went back to filing her nails. She had no idea how long a session lasted, but she had every intention of finding out.

* * *

><p><em>Read&amp;Review<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_So here's chapter 3. I guess I should put it out there that I do not own GLEE, because if I did it would be one BIG gay show, although it pretty much already is. Whatever. Also, I do not own Jersey Shore. Sorry._ And...**bold=Santana texts _bold italic=Rachel text._**_And just italics in the story, well this chapter...is a flashback/memory/wtfe you want to call it. Oh also, checked my email this morning. JFC guys. I have 49 story alerts for this story, even with just 2 chapters. And I believe 25 favorite story. I can't say thank you enough, but if I don't meet your expectations let me know. I aim to please._

* * *

><p>It's been 3 months since Rachel found out about the cancer, and it's been a month and a half since Santana has been coming to every session. Sometimes it's just Quinn and Santana, other times it'll be Santana and one or two of the other members of New Directions. Quinn can't always be there, but she tries to be at them all. Santana has been a constant though, she shows up and sits in the waiting room for the 2 hour session. After it's over she'll offer to drive Rachel home, because the session takes a lot out of Rachel, sometimes she'll stay until Rachel either falls asleep or until her mom texts her asking for her to come home. Right now though, she's texting Rachel, because she has a mandatory cheerios practice and she wants to make sure she's ok.<p>

**'How are you feeling today?'**

_**'I am fine, but may I ask who this is?'**_

**'Seriously? We go over this every time. You still haven't saved my number. It's Santana.'**

_**'I fell asleep the **__**first time you texted me. I'll save it now, since apparently you texting me will be a regular thing.'**_

**'Well, it is. Gotta make sure you're ok. And just so you know I'll be over after cheerios practice. Do you want something to eat?'**

_**'I'm fine Santana. Se**__**e you when you're done.'**_

Rachel has been confused about this ever since the first time Santana came to the treatments, when she started showing up to her house and offering her rides. Quinn and she have talked about it, but they just can't figure out why she has become this permanent fixture in Rachel's life. When Santana first showed up on her doorstep with all the gleeks was a huge thing for Rachel. She still thinks about it sometimes when she's having an extra rough day, like today.

_Quinn and Rachel we__re sitting on the couch trying to figure out what to order from takeout and a movie option for their __Friday__ night, when the doorbell rang. Quinn answered it and colored her surprised when she saw Santana and the rest of the group there._

_ 'What are you guys doing?'_

_ 'Obviously we're here to spend time with Berry, now move over afores I throw you out of the way. We're not here to just stand in the doorway.' Santana said saucily._

_ 'Quinn do you want to get pizza? They have a special.' Rachel asked distractedly._

_ 'You don't have to worry about it Berry. We brought it and there's a vegan friendly one too.' Santana said as she flopped down on the loveseat. 'We also brought movies.'_

_ 'Th-thank you? But, Santana, not to sound rude, but why are you all here? Especially on a Friday night?'_

_ 'We wanted to spend time with you, Rachy. 'Cause you're awesome and we figured you wouldn't really be doing anything crazy,' Brittany said cheerily as she planted herself down beside said girl._

_ 'What Brittany meant was we didn't think you would be up for going out, so we came to you.' Santana said as she handed Rachel a plate with a slice of veggie pizza._

_ 'It was my idea Rach. I thought it would be nice if everyone-'_

_ 'Dude, not cool,' Puck butted in. 'It was actually Lopez who got all of us together. Not my idiot bro here.' He finished rolling his eyes._

_ 'Oh. Well, thank you Santana. That was very nice of you.' Rachel said sincerely. Santana just looked down at her plate and murmured a your welcome._

Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts by the doorbell. Getting up she wondered if it was Santana, but then again she had been told to just come in, as long as Rachel knew ahead of time that she was going to be coming over...what? You can never be too careful. Standing on her tiptoes and looking out the peephole, she saw who it was.

"What do you want Finn?" Rachel says with a sigh as she opens the door.

"Hey, Rach, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out for a little bit. We could go to Breadstix or something?" Finn asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Finn, while I would usually be flattered by the offer to spend time with you, I still do not wish to talk to you. I'm very upset about you outing Santana, it wasn-"

"Rachel, I told you it was her fault," he cut in. "She wouldn't stop hassling me and I didn't personally out her."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, either way Finn, you had a hand in outing her. She wasn't ready. And I'm tired, so no I would not like to go to Breadstix with you."

"That's fine if you're tired, we can stay here and watch a movie or something and I can even go grab us something to eat and come back."

"Finn, I'd really rather not." Rachel tiredly replied.

"But, Rachel I miss you and I want to spend time with you. Why can't we ju-"

"Excuse me Finept! What don't you understand about the answer of no? She said she was tired which would be her way, the nice way, of telling you that she didn't want to see you. She was letting you down easy. So, leave please afores I go all Lima Heights on you." Santana said fiercely as she walked up onto the front porch. "I didn't mean five days from now, I meant NOW!"

"Whatever Santana. Call me later Rachel." Finn said before he turned on his heel and went to his car.

"Thank you for doing that Santana," Rachel said as she leaned against the doorway. "He just doesn't understand that what he did was wrong. And I even had Quinn tell him not to come to anymore of my sessions after the first one he came to. At least he listened to her. Come in though, I am kind of tired." Rachel said as she fiddled with a piece of her now just a tad below her chin length hair.

"No problem. I like your hair by the way, shorter. Did you do that today?" Santana asked as she put her jacket on the hook by the door.

"Yes, I did after school. It has started to break off from all the treatments, so we took it down to this. Do you really think it looks ok?" She asked, turning in a circle for Santana to see it.

"Yeah, it looks fine and it should be easier to maintain now that it's shorter," Santana said as her eyes took in the girl before her.

"Thank you. So what brings you over? Don't you have something better to do?"

"If I did, I turned it down to come over here. I just thought you would like some company, that's all." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Alright, well there's a rerun of Jersey Shore on. Brittany said that you like that show, I've just recently discovered it, but I can understand why you watch it. There's a lot of drama, especially with the couple, Ronnie and Sammi, although while entertaining, it is a very unhealthy relationship." Rachel said as she took a seat on the couch, Santana chuckling as she took a seat a few feet away.

"It is, but it turns into a semi-normal relationship when they come back from Italy and go into the shore house again. You've missed the first three seasons; you're on the fourth as of right now." Santana said.

Half an hour into the show has Santana sitting snugly in the corner of the couch completely enthralled in "The Situation's" stupidity of hitting his head off the concrete wall, and Rachel, well Rachel is thinking about the last three months, particularly all the instances with Santana involved. She just cannot figure out why Santana has been so present, it's not like they're friends or anything. Looks like she's going to have to take Tina's advice for this. So she waited until the next commercial and then she asked the question.

"Santana," Rachel said turning towards the girl. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why have you been spending so much time with me?"

"I told you, just thought you'd like some company, especially since the whole cancer thing happened. That's all."

"Santana, that's not why. You've come to every one of my treatment sessions, stayed the entire two hours given me rides home, had other members of the glee club come and do stuff with me, even though they also said that they've wanted to, but you've told them when I would be more up for doing stuff. You text me constantly, asking how I am and you spend hours at my house. So tell me the truth. Why are you spending so much time with me? Either tell me the truth or stop. Stop coming over, stop texting me and stop coming to my sessions. Stay away from me if you can't tell me the truth. I'd like to think that it's the least I deserve."

"I-I...Rachel...I jus-just " Santana stutters out, completely at a loss for words.

"The truth Santana or you can leave right now." Rachel says with finality.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the cliffy. R&amp;R<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4. And guys seriously, I love you all, I enjoy checking my email and seeing that I have 53 story alerts on this. Also thank you for the reviews. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Sitting on the couch waiting for Santana to say something Rachel can't help, but think about how hard this has been on her. And she has every right to be asking Santana about this. She deserves to know.<p>

_ Rachel had just gotten home, it's been a long, trying day. It was the day after one of her treatments and the day after is always extremely rough. She's always exhausted, always distracted and always throwing up. Plus she has Finn a__lways bothering her, always asking her to go somewhere with him and at first(meaning when she was fawning over him 2 years ago) it was cute because it proved to her that he really did want to spend time with her, but now it's just annoy and quite frankly, __she's tired of it. Even if she did find it cute and wanted to date him again(she's not who would be that stupid?), she can't. She can't put him through this, she can't put anyone through this. She's not sure if she can beat this, she doesn't even know if s__he can still sing. So why would she want to put anybody through the disaster of dating her? She's still in glee club though, but she just more or less is an adviser of the sorts, trying to make a set list and going over choreography with Mike and Mr. Shue __does booty camp still. And they gained a new member Joe._

So back to the present, Rachel's staring at Santana while she's looking everywhere, but at Rachel. Like really, there's not that many things in the Berry living room that are more interesting that Rachel and she's starting to get impatient.

"Seriously Santana, if you're not going to tell me then you can leave right now." Rachel snapped.

Santana stopped looking around at that. "Sorry, I'm just thinking." She said sheepishly.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asks after taking a second to calm down.

"How to tell you this, how to make you believe me because I know as soon as I say it, you're going to start laughing or yelling and tell me that I'm lying, even though I'm not." Santana says rearranging herself on the couch. Taking a deep breath she looks Rachel in eyes. "First, I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to wrong you. Everything that I've ever said to you, calling you all of those names. I was being immature and lashing out at you. Given Quinn was worse than me, but she did it for different reasons, but that's not the point," Santana rambled out and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Anyways, the point is...the point is that I-I don't want you to die, I don't want you to go through this without someone there who loves you and I don't mean loves you like your parents love you. I mean someone that loves you the way you deserve to be loved. I want," Santana stopped to take a deep breath. "I want to be that person that's there with you through all of this, Rachel Berry. I love you and I've loved you for three years, maybe even longer. And I just, I want a chance. I just want one chance to hold your hand while you're waiting for the doctor, the chance to just cuddle you until you fall asleep after a long day of school and treatments. I just want the chance to show you that I could be the person to be there for you through all of this." Santana finished looking down at her lap.

Rachel wasn't expecting that, given she sort of knew that Santana had the soft side (she had seen it with Brittany), but she wasn't expecting Santana to confess her love for her. And she's not opposed to a lesbian relationship, I mean after all her parents are two gay men, which would be like the pot calling the kettle black. Needless to say, she's open to new things, except this.

"Rachel? I-Is everything...a-are you ok?"

"I don't, I don't know what to say," Rachel said with disbelief. "Actually, no wait. I do know what to say. Just give me a second to let this sink in."

"Ok, well is there anything you need? Water or something?" Santana asks.

"No, I'm fine. I think I understand everything now. That's ridiculous Santana, how could anybody believe that? You, you really expect me to believe that you what are in love with me?" Rachel says getting angrier with each word coming out of her mouth. "You're worse than Finn; I mean why would you want to do something like this? It's sick. You're either doing this because I could possibly die, so you feel bad for me, OR it's just a little joke to you. I don't, no; nobody deserves what you're doing right now. Even if it's not a game to you, I don't need your pity!" Rachel spat out harshly.

"It's not a joke and it's not because I pity you, Rachel," Santana spoke. "You wanted the truth, this is it. Also I even told you that you would think I was lying and I was right." She cried.

"You know, I broke up with Finn because I thought that what he did was deplorable, because you didn't deserve to be outed." Rachel hissed.

_'I c__an't believe you Finn! Why on earth would you think that it was ok to do that?' Rachel said as she paced the room. 'I mean of all places to do that, I'm not saying it's ok because it's not, but in the middle of a crowded hallway?'_

_ 'Rachel, you don't under__stand' Finn whined. 'She was hounding me __every day__, she deserved it," Finn said while frantically eying Rachel across the room._

_ 'De-DESERVED IT?' Rachel screamed, whipping her hair to the side. 'SHE DIDN'T DESERVE IT FINN HUDSON! NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY __DESERVES TO BE RIPPED OUT OF THE CLOSET! BESIDES ALL SHE WAS DOING WAS PETTY HIGH SCHOOL NAME-CALLING! WHAT YOU DID WAS INTOLERABLE! MY FATHERS WOULD BE DISGUSTED BY YOU AND KURT! I HOPE HE'S DISGUSTED WITH YOU AS WELL!' Rachel stopped to take a breath. 'I__ honestly can't be with someone who could stoop so low, I refuse to. I no longer want to speak to you and you can consider yourself single because I don't want anybody to call me your girlfriend ever again! You can leave.' She stated while pointing to the __door. _

_ 'Really? You're, you're breaking up with me? Because of Santana?__!__'_

_ 'I'm breaking up with you, yes, but not because of Santana, it's because you are a dishonorable person and you're not the person I thought you were. So leave, now.'_

"And I thought that you were better than that Santana, I really did, but you've just proved me wrong." Rachel said sadly. "So just go. I'm too tired to put up with this and I hope that you realize that I don't need someone to pity me."

Santana just sat there, completely distraught, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it. It was like telling Brittany that she loved her, but at least she didn't rip her heart out of her chest and stomp on it. "Fine. See you at school." And with that she was gone.

When Santana left she went to the school, obviously being head cheerleader gives you some privileges. So she went to the auditorium (yeah spending time with Rachel Berry does things to a person) and sat at the edge of the stage for a while, just looking out at all the seats. Expressing your feelings sucks. Obviously Santana is cursed; telling two people how she really feels and they both turn her down, well one a lot worse than the other. So she's going to take one out of Rachel Berry's book and sing about it. Standing up with a sigh, she wipes her eyes and positions herself in the center of the stage and starts to sing.

**Help, I have done it again****  
><strong>**I have been here many times before****  
><strong>**Hurt myself again today****  
><strong>**And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame****  
><strong>

**B****e my friend****  
><strong>**Hold me, wrap me up****  
><strong>**Unfold me****  
><strong>**I am small****  
><strong>**and needy****  
><strong>**Warm me up****  
><strong>**And breathe me****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Ouch I have lost myself again****  
><strong>**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,****  
><strong>**Yeah I think that I might break****  
><strong>**Lost myself again and I feel unsafe****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Be my friend****  
><strong>**Hold me, wra****p me up****  
><strong>**Unfold me****  
><strong>**I am small****  
><strong>**and needy****  
><strong>**Warm me up****  
><strong>**And breathe me****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Be my friend****  
><strong>**Hold me, wrap me up****  
><strong>**Unfold me****  
><strong>**I am small****  
><strong>**and needy****  
><strong>**Warm me up****  
><strong>**And breathe me.**

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review. Also the song is called Breathe Me and it's by Sia. Fyi:If you haven't heard of her, you're missing out. Also the title of the story, obviously from the song.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the wait guys. Here's the new chapter though. Let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning was different for Rachel. When she woke up there were two things she realized; the first being that this must be what pregnant people feel like when they have morning sickness and the second being that maybe she was too harsh on Santana. She shouldn't have been so judgmental right off the bat, besides Santana has been a huge support for her through this so far. So Rachel decided that once she saw Santana at school she would apologize for being impolite. Only one problem, she didn't see Santana in school and when she asked Brittany, she told her she hadn't seen her and then rattled off something about unicorns. Quinn hadn't seen her either, so Rachel was worried. She couldn't go to her house after school because she had a session, but maybe Santana would text her before she went to sleep that night, she wanted to kick herself for not saving her number the day before.<p>

Walking into the hospital, Rachel was feeling a little bit better. One of those reasons was Finn must have finally got the message that she didn't want anything to do with him, so he was nowhere to be found and secondly, Santana's car was in the parking lot. Although, her father was one of the resident doctors, so she could have been there to see him. Rachel signed in at the front desk and when she turned around she was shocked, no surprised to see Santana sitting in her usual chair looking at Rachel, albeit a little guiltily, but she was there. As soon as she got close enough Santana started talking.

"So, listen I know you told me to stay away because you didn't believe me, but if you just give me 5 seconds I can explain why I'm here right now," Santana said quickly. "I promise."

"Santana, I'm not mad. I'm actually really glad to see you," she replied. "I need to apologize." She said taking a seat next to the girl.

"Apologize for what?" Santana asked confusedly.

"For last night and for my appalling behavior. I asked you to be honest with me and for all I know you were," Rachel replied. "And when I woke up this morning, I realized that I was being more like Finn than you were, if you were. I-"

"I was honest and you weren't being like Finn, you had every right to react that way." Santana quietly said.

"Alright, then you were being honest, but I didn't have the right to talk to you so harshly. I was jumping to conclusions without actually taking the time to consider the fact that you were being truthful. I apologize profusely for it and if you can I would appreciate it if you forgave me." Rachel stated.

"I have no reason to forgive you, just like you have no reason to apologize. Like I sai-"

"Berry, Rachel?"

Breaking eye contact with Santana, Rachel stood up and gathered her things. "Come on Santana, you can come sit in on my session."

"Al-alright." Santana stuttered, standing up and grabbing her purse.

This was a new thing for Santana; usually she just sat in the secluded waiting room. When they finally got to the room Rachel went behind the curtain and changed into the hospital gown. When she was finished she hopped up on the table and looked at the waiting girl expectantly.

"You were cut off before you could finish so I'm all ears," she said to Santana's confused look.

"Oh ok. Uhm, anyways like I said you had every right to act that way. I know that if the person that called me names and slept with my boyfriend and then told me about it, which by the way, I'm sorry about that, but he wasn't ever going to tell you, anyways, I would have responded the same way. Thinking it was just some prank, although the fact that you have cancer Rachel, that would be a horrible thing to do to you and I would never go that far. That's just cruel," she stated matter of factually. "But I was being honest with you and I understand if you don't feel the same way, I mean for all I know you're strai-"  
>"I was raised by two gay men Santana, I am open-minded about sexuality. Although, I personally don't believe in loving someone based on gender, I believe in loving somebody because of their personality and how they make me feel," Rachel cut in. "But I can honestly say, and it's not to hurt you, but I just don't want to date you," she said as gently as she could. "I don't want to start a relationship with you or anybody for that matter, because I don't know if I'm going to beat this. This is just the beginning of everything, given it's been about three months, but it could go either way," she said starting to tear up.<p>

Santana put her hand up and made the motion for Rachel to stop before she said anything else. Taking a deep breath Santana started, "I don't really think this is a conversation that we can have here, well we can obviously, but I'm sure Dr. Moretti is going to be coming in here anytime now, so why don't we just put it on hold for now," she suggested.

"That sounds reasonable, but I want to finish this after the session," Rachel bargained.

Chuckling Santana agrees, just as the doctor walks in.

"Afternoon Rachel, Santana," Dr. Moretti says as he takes a seat and looks at his chart. "How has your medication been treating you Rachel?" he asks looking up from his notes.

"I've still been throwing up some; it's not been as bad as it was in the beginning. I threw up this morning though. That's new, because I haven't thrown up in the morning yet," Rachel informed him as Santana listened intently with a dropped brow. "But other than that, I've been alright; I mean it still makes me drowsy although you told me that it would do that so it's nothing that I wasn't expecting."

"Alright, that's good to hear, that you're doing well, other than the throwing up. We have a medication that I can prescribe you specifically for nausea, so before you leave I'll give you a slip to get some. Today though, we are going to do radiation therapy. Before we start, I need to let you know about the side effects. They are divided into early(acute) and long term(chronic) effects. The early effects occur during the course of therapy and the post-therapy period, which is approximately 2-3 weeks after a course of radiation. Late effects can manifest anytime, thereafter, from weeks to years. Usually, patients are bothered most by the early effects that generally resolve over time. However, recognizing the long term ones is very important because they may require lifelong care and watchful expectation to prevent their unwarranted effects. Knowledge and recognition of radiation side effects can lead to their early detection and proper management. Individuals with head and neck cancer should receive counseling about the importance of smoking cessation."

"She doesn't smoke," Santana but in.

"That's good then. No alcohol either correct?" Both girls shook their heads at that. "Great. Also, early side effects include inflammation of the oropharyngeal mucosa, painful swallowing, difficulty swallowing, voice hoarseness, a lack of saliva, dermatitis and weight loss. Also, radiation will most likely cause sunburn like damage to your skin which can be aggravated by chemotherapy. Also there is an alternation in taste, fatigue, trismus and hearing problems because of fluid retention. Late side effects include permanent loss of saliva, damage to neck structures, fibrosis, lymphedema and hyperthyroidism, and lastly hypertension. And Rachel, prior to procedures with your dentist, you need to remind them of your radiation treatments," Dr. Moretti finished. "I'll give you a detailed pamphlet about all of these side effects, but any questions?"

"No I don't think so," Rachel replied.

"I have a question, if that's alright," Santana said raising her hand slightly. Dr. Moretti nodded for her to continue. "Well, it's been three months and Rachel hasn't tried to sing, she told me she didn't know if she could. So, I guess I just wanted to know if it would be a bad thing to try and at least see. I mean she wouldn't have to like belt out a Barbara number, but just simple like acoustic stuff."

Rachel sat on the table with a subtle shocked expression; she wasn't expecting that type of question. She's been too afraid to ask about it, so she just never did. For her it was better to not to ask and not to know than to know and have bad news. Dr. Moretti however, just smiled slightly and took a breath.

"It's possible that she can, although it's a 50/50 chance, I'm sorry I don't know for sure, but I can say for a fact that 'belting out a Barbara number' as you called it, would be a bad thing for you to do. As long as you keep it soft and acoustic you wouldn't be damaging anything further. So my advice is to try, but nothing straining," Dr. Moretti replied standing from his seat. "If you're ready to start radiation we can head down, Santana you can come with us, you can watch and learn."

An hour and a half later, Rachel was finished with her session and walking out of the hospital with Santana at her side. "So if you want we can go back to my house and finish our conversation, if that is the case then you can fol-where's my car?" Rachel stopped and looked around the parking lot. "I swear to you I parked right here."

"I texted Chang squared while you were in radiation and asked them to pick it up for you. I figured you wouldn't want to drive because you would want to just relax after your session. They got your spare keys from your dad. So, if you aren't mad at me about it, then you can get in my car and I'll take you home, but question beforehand. Would you like to pick something up to eat?"

"I'm not mad at you, it's actually very thoughtful that you would do that for me, just like when you asked the doctor about singing. Thank you," Rachel said as she gave Santana a hug. Pulling away, she looked down and said "If it's alright with you I'd like to get Thai Jasmine, it's my favorite."

"Alright then. Get in the car Berry, we've gots a vegan restaurant to get to," Santana said with a smile.

Santana being in the Berry house was nothing new to Rachel's fathers, she had been coming around for a few months now. They also are happy that there's more life in the house, they can always count on there being at least 3 or 4 teenagers in their house, sitting in their living room watching TV, or playing a board game, just doing something with Rachel. What is surprising to them though is that Rachel and Santana aren't in the living room, but in the back yard sitting on the swing under the big oak tree, they don't question it, just let them know that they were home from work and asked if they wanted something to eat.

"No thanks dad. Santana stopped at Thai Jasmine and got stuff. There's plenty if you guys don't want to cook something," Rachel told him.

"Alright hon, how was your session today? I'm sorry your father and I couldn't be there," Leroy replied.

"It's fine dad, Santana was there to make up for it. And I started radiation therapy today, so it wasn't that bad."

"She was a trooper Mr. Berry," Santana spoke. "She's in good hands, so no worries."

"Alright, well don't stay out here too late, Santana would you like to stay?"

"Thank you Mr. Berry, but I'll actually have to be home tonight, mandatory 6am cheerios practice." Santana smiled warmly and Leroy smiled, nodded and started walking to the house.

"Alright, so we're having this conversation?" Rachel said as soon as her father was out of earshot.

Santana just shrugged and replied, "If you don't want to, then it's ok."

"No, I feel that you need to know my reasoning for this. So, I'll try to be gentle," she said with a small yet, wobbly smile. "Like I said earlier, I don't know how this will end, I could die Santana and I don't want to put you or anybody else through that. The torture of dating me, just to be put through me dying, I can't do that." Rachel revealed.

"I can understand that, but you don't know for sure that you'll die. You could and will beat this Rachel," Santana responded.

"How do you know?" she asked with a small voice.

"How do I know? I know this because you're Rachel Berry," Santana claimed as if it were that simple. "You're Rachel Barbra Berry. Or Rachy as Britt would say, and you have the entire glee club behind you to make sure that you're ok. And with the doctors you have, my father included, Quinn, Britt, and me by your side your cancer doesn't stand a chance."

"Life doesn't work that way Santana and you know it," Rachel protested with watery eyes. "What about the very real possibility that I don't beat this? Don't look at me like that, I'm being real about this, statistics show that there are 12, 360 new cases of laryngeal cancer, my cancer, just this year, and so far the deaths are 3,650."

"Yeah, but that means that out of that about 8,710 people have survived. You could be 8,711 Rachel; you can't just look at the negative. You should think about the positive, when you beat this, and I mean when because you will, you'll be that much stronger!" Santana professed. Taking a second to calm herself she started speaking again. "I'm going to be here regardless, whether it be as a friend or as a significant other. And IF for some God forsaken reason you don't beat this, it's going to be the same pain and torture to all of us because we care about you Rachel. Some more than others obviously, but we'd all lose you. The entire glee club, we're a family. You've said so yourself, Britt's said it, everyone has said it, so losing a member of the club for life is like losing a brother or a sister, it's still the same pain. So you need to stop focusing on something that might not happen and live your life Rachel, live because if you really think about it, how bad would you feel knowing that you had all these things that you could have done and people that cared about you so much they wanted to be with you and treat you like a _god damned _princess, but you didn't do any of it or be with that person because of the small possibility of dying that you didn't get that_ one chance_? How would you feel Rachel?"

Silence, that was what accompanied Santana's question. Silence for about 5 minutes, until Santana spoke again.

"You know, I never thought that you of all people, the person who took so much shit from people at school, but came in with a smile on your face every day wouldn't want to live while you have the chance. You could be living your days to the fullest, but you don't, you go to your sessions and you come back here to do your homework and you go to school, and if by chance you agree, you will occasionally go bowling or to the mall with us. I'm not trying to push you, I swear I am not, but we could try to be something Rachel. We could be amazing, and you could have the love that you've always wanted. With me. Not with Finn Hudson, the bumbling oaf that doesn't defend you. I'd know because anytime I've ever said anything derogatory towards you he would laugh and never try anything to stand up for you. He doesn't care Rachel; he just doesn't want to be alone. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to go back to Quinn. So, now that I'm done yelling at you and everything, I apologize for doing it, but you deserve to live a happy life Rachel. I think you should try to sing. You're so much happier when you do. And I'm sorry for ending your day like this, but I have to go or my mom will have a fit and I have cheerios in the morning," Santana said standing up. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that she bent down and gave Rachel's forehead a soft peck and went to her car.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_So, I feel like the days are getting longer on my updates. It doesn't mean that I'm forgetting about it, it actually is because I'm trying to get it right, because for some reason now it's more difficult to get something written. But, a big thanks to Jackykay, my proofreader/rewritter, for __not going crazy when I send her the new chapter to go over. Now, I'll stop my rambling and let you guys read. _

* * *

><p>Rachel sat alone in her back yard with Santana's words running through her head in a loop. She knew on some level some of what Santana had said to her had to be true, but considering this was her former tormentor she was talking about and with all she had to worry about related to her health, she knew she would need a few other opinions. So two hours after Santana had left she called Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and Brittany and ever since her breakup with Santana wherever Brittany was these days so was Sugar. Which is how all five girls found themselves sitting in Rachel's bedroom listening with rapt attention to her recap of the past two days, afterwords the girls sit with obvious shock showing on their faces. Their reactions are pretty much exactly what Rachel had expected them to be, all except for Brittany and Sugar's. Although this could be because Sugar was new this year and knew nothing of any of the gleeks past relationships with one another and Brittany being Santana's best friend already knew.<p>

"You know, I think she's got guts to show up to a session after you told her to stop coming around," Mercedes said breaking the silence as Quinn and Tina nodded along.

"If anything it shows that she really does care about you Rach. I think you should give her a shot," Tina voiced. "I mean given she can be scary sometimes, but she was telling you the truth when she said you don't go out very often and obviously she truly cares about you."

"Yeah, it's time to stop thinking about the negative and focus on something brighter," Quinn stated.

"Besides Rachy, Sanny doesn't like to show her soft side, she always says that when she does, people won't think she's a bad ass, and every time she does, she ends up getting hurt," Brittany said with a frown. "When she told her grandma that she liked girls, she disowned her. She told her to never come back to her house because she shouldn't be putting her in an "uncomfortable position" by telling her and that people have secrets, that being one. One of the most important people in her life just threw her out with the trash."

"I didn't know that," all four girls whispered to themselves.

"Yeah, so you should give her a chance. I'm not saying to put your heart out there on the line, but just let her try. She really doesn't want to lose you without at least having the chance to have been with you."

"It's not that _simple_ guys," Rachel stressed. "Because I can't just forgive her for everything she's done to me, and what happens if I don't make it? I don't want to put her through that. It'd be torture."

"But what if you do make it Rachel? What if you make it and what if you just take a step out of your own way and just let her try? Let her court you, but make it known that you don't just forgive her for everything that's she's done to you. Because if you do that and she does court you and be the romantic Santana that Brittany and I know is there, then you could fall for her and if you do make it then that's just one more thing to have when this is done," Quinn tried to reason with her. "Just think about it."

As Rachel laid in bed that night she thought about what everybody said, especially what Santana had said. Was she really just standing in her own way? Were her reasons for not wanting to start something not valid? Yes, maybe she was only focusing on the negative and yes maybe she should give Santana a shot, however; she just cannot forget about what she's done to her.

The next day during free period Rachel found Santana sitting in the auditorium.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day," Rachel said as she took a seat next to Santana smoothing out her skirt as she sat.

"Cheerios this morning was extended by like 2 hours. Absolute. Torture." Santana groaned. "And Coach is pregnant, with who's vagina I don't know, but she told me that she was. Anyways, how was your morning?"

"I have no complaints about my morning, other than somebody let Coach Sylvester have a child. I was looking forward to talking to you though," Rachel answered.

"Well, I'm here now. So what did you want to talk about?"  
>"You were right, about what you said last night, you were right," she started. "You were right about everything. I'm too busy thinking about the negative side of things and worrying about something that might not happen, all the while there's someone amazing that's been there with me through all of this."<p>

"Obviously you're talking about Q right?" Santana joked. Causing her to get an elbow to the ribs.

"I'm talking about you Santana," Rachel giggled. "But Quinn has been there for me as well. Stop trying to stall me. Anyways, as I was saying, you've been amazing these last few months and if I'm really honest with myself, it's been enough to show me that you really do care about me," she paused to take a breath. "I'm not saying that I forgive you for all the things you've done to me in the past, but I'm willing to try and while that happens, I suppose if the offer is still on the table I'd like to see where starting something with you could lead."

"Really? I mean yesterday you were completely against the idea of dating anybody, what changed?" Santana asked.

"Well, after you left last night, I had a conversation with a few of the girls about these past few days; is it alright that I told them?"

"It's fine, I promise."

"Right, well I had a conversation with them and they made a lot of sense, given a lot of it was Brittany, but everything that was said made what you said clearer. I'm not saying that I want to start this right away with we're instantly girlfriends and in love because I am not in love with you. But that doesn't mean that I can't be."

"I understand. I wasn't expecting to fall in love with you, so I get what you're saying" Santana said.

"Right, so we can take this slowly and I just I need you to prove to me that I'm not making a mistake because I am still weary of you sometimes. So what do you say?" Rachel said.

"I'd say alright. Although, there is something I need you to do too…" Santana replied, "I need you to stop thinking about the negatives and I want you to try and sing Rachel. Just try."

"Santana, I can't. It could worsen my vocal cords an-"

"That's bullshit Rachel," Santana cut in. "Weren't we both in that room when I asked the doctor about you singing? Because I remember what he said. It's not going to be bad as long as you don't start trying to be Broadway Rachel and just do something softer that you don't have to strain your voice with."

"I know," she whispered out.

"What is this really about Rachel?" Santana asked gently. "If you know then what is it really?"

"I-it's jus- I ju-Santana, I'm afraid." Rachel stuttered out. Santana's gaze softened. "I'm afraid that I won't sound like I used to. My voice is what I need to be a star on Broadway and if I can't sing then that dream is shattered. I can't take many more complications in my life Santana," she cried.

"Shhh, come here," Santana said taking Rachel into a hug. "It's going to be ok, Rach. You're more than just your voice and even if you don't sound like you did before I'm going to be here to help you get back to that. You're too talented not to be on Broadway," she said as she gently rocked back and forth trying to comfort the crying girl. Rocking turned into sitting on the floor which finally turned to sitting on the stage, kicking their legs back and forth.

"So, I have another session today," Rachel said finally breaking the silence. "Will you be there?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I will, I haven't missed one since I started coming, I don't plan on missing any now," Santana stated as she glanced at Rachel. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Considering I just had a meltdown and you didn't run away, I think you deserve to ask me something."

"Don't laugh," Santana warned. Rachel shook her head no. "Alright, so know you want to take it slow, so I feel like it's safe to ask this. I know that you have sessions Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, but would you like to go out to dinner with me Friday night? I promise I'll take you somewhere with vegan options and not just Breadstix."

"Like a date?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded quickly. "I'd like that," she answered while tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Awesome. So," Santana said with a tiny smile. "Walk you to class?" she asked holding out her hand for Rachel after hopping off the stage.

Rachel hopped off the stage as well. "Considering we have history together I think that sounds like a great idea. Let's go," she answered taking Santana's hand.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R, but be gentle.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm soo sorry this took forever to get put up. Life sucks sometimes and when your brain just stops giving you some creativity you get stuck. So I am sorry it's been like a month. Also, I think I stopped it at a good place(it hasn't been checked by my proofer.) So any and all mistakes are mine. **P.S. Someone reviewed this and told me about a certain thing called sweetbreads(lamb/calf) NOT what I am talking about in here. The thing I'm talking about is just a bread that has a sweet taste to it...so we all know.**_

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon and Rachel felt great, other than the fact that she had about an hour until Santana came to get her for their date. So that is why Quinn was going through her closet looking for clothing and Rachel was more or less hyperventilating. Quinn came out holding a pair of knee-length boots, black leggings, a gray shirt and a black cardigan. Lifting her eyes to the ceiling, she let out a small sigh.<p>

"Rach, can you breathe for a second?" she asked. "It's just dinner. Calm down and go put this on."

"It's just dinner? Quinn it's dinner with Santana," she replied taking the clothes. "A date with Santana to be more specific. This isn't the time to be calm, this is the time to freak out. The only person I've done this with is Finn and Jesse, not Santana. I don't know how she is when on a date. I don't even know what to talk to her about," Rachel rambled.

"Just talk about normal stuff. You know, school, glee, college, day to day life. It doesn't matter," Quinn said then chuckled hearing Rachel huff.

"Quinn? This is too plain. I need something else to wear!" Rachel said as she walked out of her bathroom.

"Like I said, it's just dinner, you don't want to try to hard and it makes you look hot. Especially with your hair short and straight like that," Quinn said. "Now stop fussing over everything and tell me where you guys are going to dinner at."

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me," she replied with a pout. "But she'll be here at 7."

"So we wait. Don't worry though, I'll leave like 15 minutes before she gets here."

"Britt-Britt, can you grab my mascara for me? It's in the bathroom," Santana yelled from her closet.

"The black or the blue one?"

"Black."

"Alright, got it."

"Great," she said as she walked out pulling on a baby blue button down to go with her distressed skinny jeans. "So I have half an hour to be at her front door. I have everything I need right?"

"Flowers, keys, money, phone in case something happens."

"Check, check, check and check," she said finishing buttoning her shirt. "How do I look?" Santana said as she turned in place.

Brittany did a once over. "You look great. She's going to think so too."

"Thanks, Britt," she said. She took a second look at Brittany and sighed. "What's wrong Britt-Britt?"

"I like someone," Brittany said while looking at a picture on Santana's poster board. "But I'm not sure if they like me."

"Well, who is it?"

"The new kid Joe."

"The kid with dreads?"

"Yeah. I mean he's nice."

"Well, maybe you should talk to him, find out. If he doesn't like you, it's his loss."

"Yeah I guess so," Brittany said while looking at her watch. "Hey you gotta go! You have like 15 minutes."

"Oh shit," Santana stated looking at her phone. "Thanks Britt, I'll text you later alright?"

"Ok, have fun with Rachy."

10 minutes later, Rachel is sitting on her couch literally pulling pieces of hair out of her head when the doorbell rings. Getting up, she takes a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi, Santana you look nice."

"You do too," she stammered. "Uhm, these are for you," Santana said holding out the flowers.

"They're beautiful and you already put them in a vase."

"I know that not everyone has vase just lying around and you don't really have flowers in your house, which would probably make me getting you flowers a stupid idea. I'm sorry," Santana rambled.

"Don't worry, you're already a step ahead of Finn. He never got me flowers and he fed me meat once. Didn't even tell me in the end that he forgot that I am vegan."

"What a douche canoe. Well then I guess I am another step ahead of him because I am taking you to a vegetarian and vegan friendly restaurant," Santana said as she held out her hand for Rachel. "You ready to go?"

Taking one last deep breath she took Santana's hand and started walking, "Yes I am. Although I have to say I'm anxious to know where we are going."

Chuckling, Santana glanced at Rachel as she opened the door for her(what chivalry isn't dead) "I'm not telling you where we will be eating, but I will tell you we are not going to be in Lima."

"Where are we going? Because glee club has booty camp tomorrow."

"Chill. We're going to Findlay, and it's like half an hour away so no biggie. Now, be the dj and get us something good going on the radio," she smiles as she pulls out of Rachel's driveway.

40 minutes later Santana is pulling into the parking lot of Revolver Restaurant.

"I've been here a few times with my parents so I knew it had options for you. I mean obviously they don't have stix, but it's cool," Santana said as they walked towards the entry.

"That's fine. Finn always took me to Breadstix. And the one time he didn't he made me dinner, like I said he made meat."

"Good evening, Miss. Do you have a reservation?" asked a short plump man.

"Yes, it's under Lopez, table for 2."

"Ah, alright. Right this way."

"Here are your menus, your waiter will be right over. But in the mean time what would you like for a beverage?"

"Water. Rach?"

"Water. Thank you."

"So, since you've been here before, what would you suggest I get?" Rachel asked once the host left.

"Well, the falafel crusted sweet breads is good. That's really the only thing I've had. Although I'm probably going to get the grilled half chicken, I mean unless you don't dig on your date having meat," Santana replied looking up at Rachel.

"It's fine Santana. I don't push being vegan on people. As long as you don't feed me meat we'll be fine."

"Hi, my name is Pia and I'll be your waitress this evening," the waitress said sitting their water down. Pulling out a pad and pencil she glanced at both girls and continued, "Do you know what you'll be having or should I give you a few minutes?"

Rachel looked towards Santana as if to ask if she was good. "Ready if you are."

Santana nodded. "I'll have the grilled half chicken with potato puree, almonds, golden raisins, and capers with a side of revolver fries."

"Alright, any sauce for your fries?"

"No thank you. Rach?"

"I would like to have the falafel crusted sweet breads with moroccan spiced tomatoes and olives and a side salad."

"Dressing for your salad?"

"Italian."

"Alright, I'll put this in and it should be ready in about 10-15 minutes." Pia said as she turned towards the kitchen.

Dinner went smoothly for the girls. They talked about nationals, college and even how Rachel has been doing with treatment. Rachel told Santana about how Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine insisted on taking her to an art gallery the weekend before, then about how Mike and Tina convinced her to go to a Julliard conference that was being held two weekends ago with them. After dinner they went to Rawson Park and had a nice walk through the park. The ride home was quiet, minus the iPod playing quietly in the background. Santana tried to hide her smile when she heard Rachel softly, almost whisper-like, singing along to the song playing when they made it back into Lima.

_ "If I ever find truth I'm gonna let you know, if I ever find faith I'm gonna sit in every bit of it's afterglow. If I ever find a way to bring love here today, you better bet your life that this is what I'll say. Give it if you've got it, get it if you don't. Take my hand in the meantime and let's walk into the sunshine. Everybody got something to sing about, laugh about, cry about. It's true, for me, it's you."_

They pulled into Rachel's driveway a few minutes later. When they got to the front door Rachel spoke.

"So, I had a really nice time. Thank you."

"No problem, I'm just glad you let me take you out," Santana said shrugging her shoulders a little. "Hopefully you had such a nice time that we could do it again, if you're interested," she asked with hope.

Rachel looked down to her shoes, then hugged Santana. Pulling away she blushed. "Sorry, I got an overwhelming urge to hug you," she said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm interested in a second date."

"Really?" Santana asked with shock. "I-I mean great. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at booty camp, right?"

"Right. Goodnight Santana."

"Night, Rachel."

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_This isn't really a complete chapter, more of just a filler(although it's not that much shorter than the other chapters). So you can call it a filler or a complete chapter. But thank you for the reviews and the story alerts/favorites, it meas alot to me. So here you go._

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up Saturday morning with a smile on her face. Her date with Santana was actually perfect, no awkward silences, no wondering if it was okay to hold hands, all in all it was the best date she's been on. The fact that Santana didn't try to kiss her at the end was a nice change also. With Finn he practically drowned her with all of his saliva, Jesse had his tongue down her throat, and Puck, well Puck doesn't count. Deciding it was time to get out of bed, she went to the bathroom to pee and when she looked in the mirror she started to cry. She was bald, well pretty damn close to bald, she had a few clumps of hair, but still she was bald. Picking up her phone from the vanity she called Santana.<p>

"C-can you co-come ov-ove-over? Please," she choked out once Santana picked up.

"Yeah, Rach I'll be right over. What's wrong?" Santana asked with panic lacing her voice.

"I ju-just really need you right no-now."

"Alright, alright. I'm on my way right now. Do you need me to stay on the phone or will you be okay until I get there?"

"I'll be o-okay. Just hurry. And be car-careful. The ext-tra ke-ey is under the rock by the po-porch."

10 minutes later Santana is climbing the stairs to Rachel's room. Once she gets there she sees the problem. Climbing in the bed and wrapping her arms around the still crying girl she starts softly speaking.

"Shh, babygirl, it's okay. You're gonna make yourself sick if you don't stop crying," as she pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "Where are your dads at Rach?"

Taking a deep breathe and letting it out slowly, she spoke. "Daddy had a conference in Pittsburgh and Dad is at the hospital, morning shift," she rasped out. "I'm sorry I called you so early, but Quinn went out of town with her mom for the holidays since we don't have to be back for two weeks and I didn't know who else to call."

"Rach, it's not a problem. I mean you could have called anybody from glee, but there's nothing wrong with you calling me," Santana said as she rubbed the girl's back. "Anything you need, I'm here."

Santana sat there for half an hour comforting the smaller girl, but when did it turn into cuddling? It doesn't matter, in that half hour she's just been quietly thinking about what she can do for Rachel. She's pulled out of her thoughts by a chuckle.

"Does anybody at McKinley know that their head cheerleader wears Elmo pajama bottoms to sleep?" Rachel said giggling into Santana's neck.

"Listen, Elmo is the shit, okay," she said rolling her eyes. "But to answer your question, no they don't. Britt gave them to me for Christmas last year, I figured since they're warm and fuzzy I could wear them. Maybe she'll give me cookie monster this year."

"Well, I think they're cute. Maybe I'll get you some Ernie ones for Christmas this year."

"If you get me Ernie, I'll get you Burt. How's that sound?" Santana chuckled.

"Sounds like a deal to me," Rachel replied snuggling further into Santana's side. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, Santana, I didn't mean to."

"Hey, shorty, it's okay. I don't care if it's 3am or 9am, you can call me. It's what I'm here for. I'll especially be here if I get Rachel cuddles," Santana said tightening her grip slightly.

"You're a very cuddly individual, it's hard not to cuddle," Rachel replied. "Also, last night was perfect, I can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem, I should actually be the one thanking you for giving me the opportunity to take you out," Santana said fiddling with a loose fabric on Rachel's comforter.

"What am I going to do about my hair though? Well lack-there-of," Rachel sighed. "I can't go out with three clumps of hair left on my head."

"Actually, I was thinking about it and if you want we can go to the my hairdresser and she can give you a wig. It'd look real and everything, she does my weave," Santana stated.

"Wait you have a weave?" Rachel said looking up at the taller girl.

"Yeah, so obviously she does work if you didn't know that I have a weave. So what do you say?"

"Yeah, that would be okay, is she open today?"

"For me, yes. Do you want to take a electric razor to the rest though? I mean, I'm not trying to sound like an ass, but it'd be kind of ridiculous if you had your few clumps and that's it, you know?"

"Yeah, ca-can you do it?"

"You want me to shave the rest of your head?"

"If it makes you uncomforta-"

"No, no, I just wasn't expecting you to ask me to do that. I can do it," Santana said hugging the girl close.

"Alright, well we need to go to my fathers' bathroom to do it," Rachel said untangling herself from the Latina. Grabbing her hand Rachel lead Santana to the other bathroom. "Alright, just go over all of it so that whatever is still there, fuzzballs or long pieces, are all gone," she said handing the electric razor to Santana.

"Okay, you're sure right?" Santana said turning the razor on. "Because if not then I won't do it."

"Yeah, just do it," Rachel said nodding her head.

"Alright, here we go."

Five minutes. Five minutes is all it took to give Rachel Berry a clean shaven head. It took about an hour and a half to get a wig and two hours after that for the couple to have a second date. Although considering the second date was sitting on Santana's covered balcony watching the snow fall while drinking vegan hot cocoa and eating a hoppin' john salad in their pajamas, they considered it a date. And when Santana dropped Rachel off at her house that evening, she was surprised when Rachel leaned forward and gave her a kiss. Nothing too crazy, just a gentle pressure of lips on lips for a mere moment.

"Thank you for everything today," Rachel said when she pulled away. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I'll see you later," Santana said trying not to look like a fool. "I'll text you when I get home, you know so that you know I'm safe and everything."

"Thank you, I like knowing that you're careful when driving, I don't want see you in a wheelchair or something for texting while driving."

"Of course not. Maybe while we're on Christmas break we can hang out."

"That'd be lovely, also, will you come with me on Monday for my session?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R. Also, if there's anything you want to see in the story let me know, pm me or if you review(which I'd love) let me know in there. :)<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay guys. You are allowed to yell and curse me. It's been awhile, but I finally got the inspiration this morning for a new chapter. Also, if any of you are following My Time In Exile, thank you! I should have a new chapter for that up by the end of the night. Hopefully. Also, who watched the finale? Because I gotta say I'm indifferent about it, other than I cried tears of JOY when Finchel broke up. I cried a little when the graduated too. Sue Me. Also I don't own glee. I do though, own Dr. Moretti and Dr. Lopez._

* * *

><p>Monday was a trying session for Rachel. As soon as she was finished changing, she was in the bathroom throwing up. Santana was with her until Rachel asked her to get the doctor. She saw her father first.<p>

"Hola mij-"

"Daddy, listen I need you to help Rachel or get her doctor because she's throwing up, like a lot," Santana cut in.

"Okay, who's her doctor mija?"

"Dr. Moretti, he told her he would be back in a few minutes, something about a call. But as soon as she got dressed she started throwing up."

"Alright, Fiona?" Dr. Lopez said as he followed his daughter past the nurse's station, "Page Dr. Moretti. His last patient is sick."

Walking through the door, Rachel is sitting with her back against the wall and her head between her legs taking deep breaths.

Sitting down across from her Dr. Lopez started speaking. "Rachel, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's hard to breathe," Rachel rasped out. "And I just threw up."

Stepping in the room Dr. Moretti looked from Santana to her father to Rachel. Santana was biting her nails with a dropped brow, Dr. Lopez was sitting with Rachel trying to get her to do the breathing exercise that he was doing and Rachel was slowly getting her breathing back to normal.

"Rachel," Dr. Moretti started crouching down beside Dr. Lopez. "We need to have a conversation, but I can wait until after you're feeling better, if you like," he said looking at his companion.

"I'm fine," she tiredly said looking at her doctor. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked getting to her feet with Dr. Lopez's help.

"Well, if you want to come with me to my office I can tell you, Toni would you like to come as well? It'd be better to have two doctors that know what their talking about than just one."

Antonio nodded, "No problem, I don't have any appointments for another hour."

After the conversation with Dr. Moretti and Dr. Lopez, Rachel wanted to die. She honestly couldn't think anything could get worse. Walking out of Dr. Moretti's office she turned to Santana.

"Is it alright if I use the restroom real quick?" she asked while looking down at her shoes. Santana looked down the hall to where her father was talking to a nurse and then back to Rachel.

"It's fine, I actually need to ask my dad something," she said titling Rachel's head up. Finally looking in the girl's eyes, she sighed. "Take as long as you need okay?"

"Okay," the shorter girl responded meekly. Before she could turn Santana pulled her into a hug.

"This doesn't change anything okay?" she whispered in Rachel's ear. "I'm still going to be here for you no matter what. I love you." With that she pulled out of the hug and kissed Rachel's forehead and turned her towards the restroom. When Rachel went in the restroom, Santana went up to her father. "Papi, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, mija," Antonio said walking to the corner of the nurse's station. "You want to talk about Rachel don't you?"

Rolling her eyes at the predictability of her actions she started speaking. "Papi, I just want to know what the chances are of her getting better? I mean I love her Papi, I don't want her to die."

"I know you do mija, I know," he stated softly. "The thing is, you don't always know with cancer babygirl. By my guess, I'd give her 6 months to a year. Although, if she talks to her fathers, which I'm sure they'll agree that she should do the surgery. She's at stage III. I know it's not 100%, but her chances of survival are better with surgery."

"But Papi, her dreams are to be a singer. If she has this surgery, it's a possibility that she won't be able to sing. Her dreams would be crushed. There's no way that she's going to do it."

"Shh, mija, shh," Antonio said pulling his daughter into his arms. "I know you want her to have her dreams, but this is a life or death thing, Santi," he said. "If I could do anything, believe me I would. I hate seeing young people in these situations and it hurts me even more knowing that it's somebody that you care so deeply for, but this is really her only option," he said as he kissed Santana's temple. Pulling back enough to look his daughter in the face he started speaking again. "Now I know this hurts you, but you need to pull yourself together, mija. She needs you now more than anything, Santi, and I know you are strong enough to help her. So just_ be there_."

"Alright, Papi. Thank you."

"No problem mija. But I have to go now, my next patient is here," he said nodding his head at the nurse. "If you need anything though, I'm a phone call away, and my shift is over at 8. Your mother should be home around 5. I love you."

Walking back over towards the restroom, she leaned against the wall and waited. When Rachel finally came out, she took her hand. "You ready?"

"Yes, but I have a request," Rachel said as they waited for the elevator. "I would like to have my girlfriend, if the offer is still on the table, to take me to lunch."

Santana froze in the middle of the elevator doors at the word girlfriend. "Girlfriend?" she said as Rachel turned and pulled her in the elevator. That snapped Santana out of it. And it made her glare at the other occupant when they shifted uncomfortably.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel leaned against the back of the elevator wall and looked at the lit up numbers, six floors with the shifting woman. "I'm pretty sure I said girlfriend," she said rather loudly. "Like I said if the offer still stands."

"The offer is always on the table," Santana said as she switched from glaring at the woman to looking at Rachel. When the doors opened up she spoke rather loudly. "Thank GOD the homophobe is getting off on this floor." The lady shot her a dirty look over her shoulder and Santana just smirked. When the doors closed again she turned so that she was leaning her shoulder against the wall and was facing Rachel. "I got to ask, what changed though?" At Rachel's raised eyebrow she elaborated. "You told me that you didn't want to put someone through dating you."

"Ahh, yes, but I also told you that I wanted to see where starting something with you would lead. So far you've done a damn good job of being a supportive almost girlfriend. And you've made me happy and I believe you've done enough to make up for all the horrible things you've done to me."

"Oh." Santana smiled. "Well Rachel Berry, prepare to be catered to, because if you're my girl then I gots to make sure you're nothing but happy," she said as she guided Rachel out of the elevator and to the doors. "How does Thai Jasmin sound to you?"

"It sounds wonderful."

"Well then, let's go get our foods on!"

* * *

><p><em>Yayyy! They're girlfriends! R&amp;R please. I like knowing how you feel about the chapters.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, I know it's been what a week? I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Not trying to give you my life story or anything, but I've been sick for the last two and a half to three weeks. But I wanted to give you guys something. So here we go._

* * *

><p><em>3 months later. Around March.<em>

Rachel was sitting by her desk watching the snow fall. It's been a long three months. Her fathers, Santana, Quinn, everybody insisted she get the surgery that the doctors had discussed. They had multiple meetings going over how it would happen and what to expect. They also made it very clear that while surgery would be a huge step in the right direction, it wasn't 100%. So around mid-January she got surgery, which ended up not being a good thing for her vocals. She could hardly keep a steady note, but everyone had hope that in time she would be able to continue singing, Santana especially. Speaking of Santana, Rachel couldn't help but smile at the thought of her Latina. If there was anything Rachel could smile about these last three months is Santana. She had been there every step of the way, not to say everyone hadn't because they had, Quinn especially, but Santana was the rock, her positive influence. If there was any reason that Rachel wanted to beat this, it came in the form of Santana Lopez. She honestly couldn't believe that she thought she was pitying her. The light knock on her bedroom door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Rach," Santana said walking into the room with a soft smile. "Your dads said you'd be up here. I brought Vivace Cafe, figured you'd be hungry," she said sitting the food on the desk and giving Rachel a quick kiss hello. "Hey."

Rachel scooted her chair closer to Santana as she sat in the extra chair. "Hi, what'd you get me?" she asked.

"Well, I got you the portobello panini sandwich and a grilled pita salad. For myself I got the greek salad and the three cheese panini," she stated factually pulling each item out of the bag as she spoke. "I also got us fruit smoothies from the Lima Bean."

"So thoughtful of you," the shorter girl said with that dramatic flare. "What are your plans for the day since school was canceled?"

"Well," the Latina said swallowing some smoothie. "I figured I could bring my beautiful girlfriend some lunch, maybe get some sweet lady kisses on for a little bit. Then when she least expects it...I was going to take her to see that movie she was raving about. What was it called..." she wondered, tapping her pointer finger on her chin. "Oh yes!" she said like a light bulb just came on in her head. "Sound of Noise."

Rachel got out of her chair and sat in Santana's lap. "Your girlfriend seems like a very lucky person," she said wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. "What'd she do to deserve you?"

Chuckling Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, locking the girl in place. "She was herself. Her beautiful, rambling, caring, diva self. She looks a lot like you actually. Has your eyes, your mouth, even has your voice. Your name wouldn't happen to be Rachel Berry would it?" Santana questioned.

"You know, now that I think about it, I think that is my name. Santana Lopez?"

"That's me," she whispered before gently taking the girl's bottom lip between hers. After a few moments, Rachel pulled away and looked into dark brown eyes.

"I love you," she spoke softly, almost whispering. "I love you so much."

Santana froze. She hadn't expected that one. Given she loved the little starlet for years, but she didn't think it was possible to get her to love her back. "Yo-you love me?" she asked quietly. "Like, you love me love me?"

Giggling Rachel tightened her grip on Santana's neck. "Yes, I love you love you. Is that okay?"

Resting her forehead against Rachel's she let out a breathy laugh. "It's more than okay, mi amor. I love you too."

_2 months later. Graduation night._

"You know, I've never seen Santana as happy as she is now. She's never smiled this much," Antonio said to Leroy Berry, nodding his head towards the girls.

There they were, sitting on the swing by the old oak tree. Arms and hands linked, Santana with a bright smile on her face. Rachel had her head on Santana's shoulder laughing loudly at one of Sam's impersonations. The rest of the New Directions, old and new were sitting or standing around them, hunched over laughing as well.

"Same with Rachel," Leroy said his voice laced with sadness. "Toni, I'm worried," he said looking at the Latino.

"Worried about Rachel?" Maribel questioned coming out to the back porch with Hiram.

"While, I am worried about Rachel, I am speaking about Santana," he stated. "I hate to say this, but Hiram and I have talked about it almost every night and we just don't see how Rachel is going to pull through this. She's weaker everyday, Toni and your daughter is head over heels in love with her. I'm just worried about how she'll take it if and when Rachel doesn't beat this."

Antonio and Maribel shared a look and Antonio let out a sigh. "We're worried about it too, but they both know that it's possible that Rachel won't beat it. The most we can do, other than helping Rachel through this, is be there for Santana if worse comes to worse. But at least Rachel's got a whole group of individuals with her through this and someone that loves her as much and as deeply as Santana. She's happy."

Looking back at the kids, they all shared a sad smile. Clearing his throat Hiram called out to the group. "Guys, foods ready." At that, the group split, all either power walking or running towards the house for some grub. Rachel held Santana back.

"Babeee," Santana whined. "I'm hungry."

"I know," Rachel chuckled. "I wanted to tell you something though."

"Oh. Okay."

"Since your parents are leaving for work soon, I thought maybe I could stay with you tonight, if that's alright with you."

"That's fine with me. I love me some Rachel Berry cuddles."

"Play your cards right and you'll have more than Rachel Berry cuddles," she said with a smirk and started walking towards the house. Glancing over her shoulder she rolled her eyes. "You coming San?"

_I will be later._ Santana thought, as she jogged up to her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>So...love it? hate it? Hate ME? Let me know. R&amp;R.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_3 months later. Around August. About 7 months after surgery. _

Santana was driving Rachel home from one of her appointments, today was the worst. Rachel was having aftershock from the radiation therapy and she ached all over. Dr. Moretti told her before they started radiation almost a year ago that she would have pain afterwords, but it's never been this bad. Santana's right hand was numb from Rachel squeezing it so hard and she was using all her energy to not turn around and go back to the hospital. She hated seeing Rachel in so much agony, but there was nothing she could do for her. So she kept driving and let her hand continue to numb. When she stopped at the light, she turned her head towards Rachel and let her eyes drift over the worn body of her girlfriend. Even with all the treatments and therapy, she still thought she was beautiful.

"You're beautiful," she said softly. "And when we get to your house, I'm gonna get you a nice warm bath going and you're gonna relax, and hopefully not feel so rotten."

"Ughh, I hate cancer," the shorter girl groaned. "But can we go to your house? My dads had to go on that business trip."

Nodding her head, she flipped her turn signal on. "Sure, do you want to stay or just hang out for a little bit?"

"Can I...can I stay?" Rachel asks as another sharp pain coarses through her body. "I don't want to be alone, especially since Quinn left for Yale yesterday, hardly anybody is still in town."

"Well, I'm still here, so you won't ever be alone. Don't forget that," Santana stated as she turned into her driveway. Cutting the engine, she turned to her girlfriend. "If you want after your bath, you can take a nap and I'll go get you some clothes from your house. Does that sound alright with you?"

"You don't have to do that, will you just nap with me? I kind of want you to cuddle with me."

"That's an offer I could never refuse," the Latina said as she leaned over and gave Rachel a quick, gentle kiss. She was worried she'd hurt her, if she wasn't gentle. "Give me a second and I'll help you out of the car and upstairs."

"Thanks." With that Santana got out of the car and managed to get Rachel inside and upstairs in the tub before she went downstairs to get a bottle of water and a snack. Rachel said she wanted to relax in the tub for awhile.

When Leroy and Hiram Berry walked into Dr. Moretti's office and saw that both Dr. Lopez's were there as well, their stomachs dropped. Rachel was fine when they started their drive to Cleveland this morning, they know because she was downstairs eating breakfast happy as could be. They got a phone call as soon as they pulled into the hotel they had to stay at for the week. They turned their 4 hour trip into a 2 and a half hour trip once they got off the phone with Dr. Moretti. Sitting down they braced themselves for the worst.

"I'm sorry for cutting your business trip short gentlemen, but we have some things to discuss," Dr. Moretti said as he pulled Rachel's file out of his filing cabinet. Sitting down in his seat he took a moment to gather his thoughts, it hurt him just as much as it hurt the four individuals sitting in his office, given two of the four already knew what he was about to tell the Berry men. "I just got a look at Rachel's panels from her radiation treatment today and gentlemen, I'm afraid I have bad news. Her cell counts are worse than before."

"What do you mean by worse?" Leroy asked taking his husband's shaky hand.

"I'm afraid the treatment and surgery have had no effect," he stated looking to Antonio for help.

"So how long does she have, Jonathan?" Hiram asked with remorse.

Antonio spoke for Dr. Moretti. "With the numbers she has, we don't know what's keeping her alive, she cou...she could very well go tonight," he softly spoke, trying to break to them as gently as he could. "There's really no way to be sure."

"Right now though, she's with Santana at our house," Maribel stated. "She texted me, saying that since you had that business trip that Rachel was going to stay with us, which is no problem, but since your back, you probably want to have her home."

"Does Santana know?" Leroy asked.

"No, we haven't told her yet," Antonio said. "While she is her girlfriend and our daughter, you have the right to know first. The only reason we know is because Dr. Moretti asked for our opinion, like I said, between the three of us, we have no idea what is keeping her alive."

"Santana also told me that Rachel was having really bad aftershock from treatment today, said she was napping the last I spoke to her."

Running the palm of his hand over his face, Leroy took a breath. "We need to tell Santana," he declared. "But I don't think we should tell Rachel, I mean we can just tell her that our business trip was canceled at the last minute. There is no need to tell her, she should live however long she has left being happy, right?" he said more than ask. Looking around the room to the other occupants, they seemed to ponder over what he just said.

"But how do you expect us to tell Santana and then have her not say anything to Rachel? It doesn't seem right, Leroy," Hiram finally spoke. "No matter what we tell her, she's going to take on look at Santana know something is wrong. Santana's going to be a mess if we tell her."

"She's going to be a mess either way," Leroy snapped. "The girl she loves, OUR DAUGHTER, is dying Hiram!"

"You don't think I know that?" he asked incredulously. "Rachel has been the one constant thing on my mind since the day she was born. She's the only thing, only person that's been on my mind for the last year. So don't try to tell something I already know! I know she's dying Leroy," he cried. "An-and I understand that you want to tell Santana, if I was in her position, I would want to know as well, but you know Rachel, she can read people, especially people she's close to. There's no way that she won't know something's not right once we tell Santana."

"So what do we do?"

"If I may," Antonio started. "Maribel and I took the rest of the day off, we thought that Santana should know. You're more than welcome to come with us, seeing as Rachel is at our house. The both of you should be there when we tell her."

The drive from the hospital to the Lopez residence was a long quiet ride in both cars. The Berry's were trying to keep themselves together and the Lopez's were trying to figure out how to tell their daughter the devastating news. Maribel texted Santana before they left the hospital to let her know they would be home within the next 15 to 20 minutes. That's why Santana is sitting on the couch when her parents and the Berry's walk into the house. She was confused, her parents weren't suppose to be home until late that night and the Berry's were on a business trip until Friday.

"Hey guys. Why are you all home so early? Especially you guys, I thought you were suppose to be gone all week," Santana said looking up from the magazine she was looking at.

"Santi, where's Rachel?" Maribel asked sitting down next to her daughter.

"She's upstairs in my room," she said looking at her mother curiously. "She's still napping. Today was really rough on her. Seriously though, why are you all here?"

"Santana, we need to talk to you," Hiram said from the chair.

"Santi, there's no easy way to say this, so we're not going to beat around the bush with it," Antonio said.

"Honey, Rachel's panels came back from this mornings session. The easiest way to explain it to you is that, her treatments and the surgery, they had no effect. With how high her cell counts are, we could lose her tonight," Maribel spoke softly. "We understand that it's hard for you to understand, but we thought you should know."

"So, what you're saying is," Santana paused mulling over what she was just told. "After all the shit that she's gone through to beat this, she's still going to die?" she said as she stood from the couch. "No. I-I don't believe you, this is just some sick dream. I'm still asleep or or you're just playing a prank on me. You guys have a sick sense of humor!" She screamed.

"Santana, we're not lying and we're definitely not playing a prank on you. A prank is short-sheeting your bed, not telling you that the one person that means more to you than anything in the world is dying," Leroy said with furrowed brows. "We know that it's a lot to take in, but there's nothing we can do anymore."

"It's not fair."

With that she left the living room and went upstairs to her room. Quietly shutting the door behind her so she wouldn't wake her slumbering girlfriend she pulled the chair over to the bed from her desk and sat. She looked at Rachel's face and with a shaky breath started softly speaking. "You know, I've always loved you. Ever since I first saw you in second grade when I moved here. I'm sorry I treated you as badly as I did for so long. I di-didn't want to deal with the harassment from everyone for being gay, for loving you. It was selfish Rachel, and you didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve any of the bad things that have happened in your li-life." Taking a moment to calm herself and wipe the tears from her eyes, she looked over the eerily still body of her girlfriend. No movements of her chest from breathing, no slight noise from her inhaling or exhaling. Shaking her head, she reached out with blurred vision and touched Rachel's face. Nothing. She didn't even stir when she started gently shaking her arm, with a choked sob she started yelling.

"Rachel? Rachel wake up, Rachel wake up!" Running to her bedroom door she pulled it open and yelled for her dad. Hearing the scream all four occupants of the living room ran for the stairs. When they got to the bedroom door they knew. From the moment they saw Santana hunched over the limp body of her girlfriend, crying, begging her to wake up, they all knew she was gone. Leroy turned and buried his face in his husband's chest, while Antonio and Maribel pulled their daughter away from the bed towards the door. It wasn't without a fight though, Santana was slapping her father's chest and screaming, begging them to help her even though she knew it was no use. Rachel Berry had lost her battle.

When Antonio finally got Santana out of the room and in her mother's and the Berry's arms, he went over to the bed and checked her pulse, he guessed she had passed away within the last ten minutes.

* * *

><p><em>So obviously from the lack of an author's note at the beginning, you knew something bad was going to happen didn't you? I would say R&amp;R, but I figure the only reviews I'm going to be getting are some extremely upsetting ones. The only thing I can say is, don't stop reading it now, I'm not finished, because this does have a ending, but it's not this. So, if you want to send me upset reviews, I won't take them to personally. Just know, it was harder for me to write it than it is to read it, and like I said, this isn't the end. <em>


	12. Chapter 12

_So...who hates me? I know, I'm an asshole. But hopefully this chapter will make up for that slightly. _

* * *

><p>The week up to Rachel's funeral had been difficult for everyone. Everyone from glee club came back to honor their fallen member. It'd been a rainy, depressing week. Santana hadn't been sleeping well, every time she tried she'd see Rachel. She'd see her smile, her laugh, her eyes, everything, she saw everything about Rachel.<p>

_Gently extracting herself from Rachel, she got out of the bed. Turning back to tuck the blanket back around her sleeping girlfriend, she stirred. _

_ 'Where are you going, San?' Rachel groggily asked._

_ 'I'm just going downstairs, I need to get something to drink and mami said that her and papi were coming home early,' she said softly tucking the blanket around the shorter girl's arms. 'I'll be back up though, they said they wanted to talk to me, shouldn't take that long. But as soon as I get done, I'll be back up here snuggled up with you, baby.'_

_ 'Mhm, alright San. I love you.'_

_ 'I love you too baby,' Santana whispered pressing a gentle kiss to the girl's lips. 'more than you'll ever know.'_

Sitting at the kitchen counter nursing a cup of coffee, her vision started to blur. Her parents took the week of Rachel's death off, along with the following two weeks. They spent everyday with the Berry's, helping them get everything together for funeral. Santana did as well, although when everyone from glee got back, she spent the day with them just reliving moments that they spent with her. The day Finn finally got the idea that Rachel wanted nothing to do him with. Their first day back at Mckinley from Christmas break.

_Walking down the hallway with their hands conjoined, swinging with each step __they took, Santana couldn't help, but smile. She wanted this, she wanted the happiness with Rachel that she always hoped for, but was to afraid to go after. More importantly though, she wanted Rachel to be happy and judging from the 1000-watt smile she was sporting she was extremely happy. Then she saw Finn Hudson. He was standing at Santana's locker, just waiting for her, when he saw their hands, he didn't glare like she thought he would, he simply smiled. _

_ 'What do you want Finnocence?' Santana said as they approached her locker. _

_ 'Nothing, I just wanted to say that I truly am sorry about outing you. I shouldn't have done it. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for badgering you Rachel, if Santana makes you happy then that's all that matters. I would like be your friend again, same with you Santana, if that would be okay?'_

_ 'If you're serious about it then we can see. It takes time.' _

_ 'Yeah, no I understand, I really am sorry and I'm serious. I won't stand in your way.'_

_ 'Thank you Finn,' Rachel said leaning over to huge the boy. _

Sighing, she stood from the island and rinsed out her cup. Setting on the drying rack she made her way up to her room. She hadn't actually slept in the bed, not that she was sleeping, but when she was attempting she was on her futon, she just couldn't bring herself to touch the bed. It hadn't been touched since that day. Stopping once she made it in her room she looked at the bed, unmade, a reminder of the last time she made love to Rachel, the last time she cuddled with her, the last time she kissed her, the last time she saw her. It made her ache, it made her heart ache, it made her head ache, her limbs, it just hurt her everywhere. Bypassing the bed she went to her closet and pulled out the outfit she bought for today and went to shower. When she finally pulled herself together, she made her way downstairs to the living room. When she got there she wasn't surprised to see her parents, she was however surprised to see the glee club there, Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury, Sue, Coach Beiste and the Berrys. She thought they would all meet at the funeral home. Smoothing out her dress as she sat down, she gave a sad smile to her guests. Clearing his throat as he stood, Hiram went over to Santana and knelt down in front of her, resting a hand on her knee.

"We were going through some of Rachel's things last night and we found this," he softly spoke as he pulled a sealed envelope from his suit jacket. "It in her desk, and it has your name on it," he said handing the envelope over. Squeezing her knee, he went back over to his husband. Looking at the handwriting she knew it was Rachel. With a shaky breath she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Sitting at the island she inhaled a shaky breath and gently opened the envelope. Pulling out a folded piece of paper, she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Rachel. She couldn't explain it and if anybody asked they would have said she was crazy, but it smelled of Rachel, nutmeg, peach and just Rachel. Opening her eyes she unfolded the paper and smiled when she saw Rachel's loopy script.

_Santana,_

_ Hi. If you're reading this then my battle has unfortunately ended. I'm writing this because I want you to know that I love you so much, so much more than I've ever loved anybody in my life. The night we made love for the first time was the best night of my life and I wouldn't trade it for __anything. It was by far better than Broadway ever will be. Speaking of music, I heard a song on the radio just a few days ago. It's been in my mind since. It's called 'Love letters straight from the heart'. It was recorded by a number of artists over the years, Nat Cole King, Elton John and Elvis Presley in 1966. There are a number of other artists, but I won't bore you with that. I do however want you to know the lyrics._

_ 'The sky may be starless, the night may be moonless, but deep in my heart there's a glow. For deep in my heart I know that you love me. You love me because you told me so. Love letters straight from your heart keep us near while apart. I'm not alone in the night when I can have all the love you write. I memorize every line, I kiss the name that you sign, and Darling, then I read again from the start. Love letters straight from your heart. I memorize every line, I kiss the name that you sign and, Darling, then I read again from the start. Love letters straight from your heart.'_

_ I just love that song now that I can't get it out of my mind. There is just something about some of those words that speak to a person who is in love. Just read the lines in the first verse again about love letters that keep us together even when apart. Isn't that true? You're not alone in the night, __when you have all the love that I can write to you. _

_ You need to know that I again apologize for how harshly I treated you when you told me that you loved me that first time. You spoke nothing, but the truth. You've treated me like a princess since the day after. You've made me happier than I could have ever hoped to be. I now know what people talk about when they talk about true love, because that's what you are to me Santana Lopez, you're my one true love. I know how hard it must be for you not to have me by your side now, but just know that in time we'll meet again. Like the song; I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places that this heart of mine embraces all day through._

_ One day, Santana, we'll meet again and I'll still be as deeply in love with you as I am now. But until then I want you to promise me something. Don't roll your eyes, I want you to promise me. Promise me that my death won't be the reason you never leave Lima, you're destined for great things Santana, get a recording contract, make a movie, become a professional cheerleader. Just do something that you love, do it for me and if you find somebody in the future that you love just as much, if not more than you love me, I won't hold it against you. You deserve to be happy and I don't __want to hinder you from loving somebody else, from having a family, just being happy. That's all I want for you is to be happy in life. I love you Santana Marie Lopez._

_ Love Always,_

_ Rachel Barbara Berry _

_ P.s- Please take care of my fathers, this hurts them just as much as it hurts you._

Looking up from the now tear-stained letter, she stood from her stool and on wobbly legs she carried herself to the living room, clutching the letter in her hand, making her way over to Leroy and Hiram, she stood in front of both of them and drew in a shaky breath before leaning over and engulfing both of them in a tender hug.

"I love both of you so much and if you ever need any-anything, even if it's just to be parents to a girl for a day because you can't have your daugh-daughter, I'll be there, always. I'll take ca-care of you. She wants you to be taken care of, I'm not going to let her down," she cried into Hiram's shoulder. "I wanted what you guys have with her, the love, the family, all of it. It was her, always was and it'll always be her, forever."

After that, everything happened slowly. She fixed her make-up, even though she knew it would be ruined before she get got to the funeral home. The funeral was just as depressing, even if the eulogy was nice and Rachel still looked as beautiful in death as she did in life. Santana cried the entire time, she couldn't help it. After her casket was lowered into the grave, Santana just stood there. After everyone else had left the only ones still there were the Berry men, Quinn and the Lopezes.

"Before I noticed that she wasn't breathing, I told her how much I loved her and I apologized for torturing her. I told her she didn't deserve it and she didn't even hear me," Santana spoke softly as she cried. "I told her that I've loved since second grade and I just didn't have the courage to do anything about it until there was hardly anytime left. I didn't want to deal with everyone's harassment for being gay. And it doesn't matter because she wasn't alive to hear a word of it."

"Santi, she was alive, when you went to your room, she was alive," Antonio stated taking his crying daughter into his arms. "You were in your room for twenty minutes at least, before you started screaming for me. When I finally got you out of the room and I checked her pulse I assumed that she had passed away within the last ten. The coroner even told me that my assumption was right. Mija, her time of death was 2:15 p.m. You went to your room at 2:00. She heard you, mija, she heard you and she died knowing that you loved her and that you were sorry for all the hardships you gave her. She died being loved," he spoke with conviction.

"She heard me?"

"She had to, mija. She heard you, Santi."

'_She heard me. She heard me tell her that I love her? She heard me.'_

Groaning, Santana sat up in her bed.

"Way to fall asleep when you have a bad day, dumbass," Quinn said from the futon.

"Quinn?" Santana asked squinting her eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were alright. I figured you'd need a shoulder right now. Although from the sounds of it...you'd rather have Rachel Berry instead."

"Wait, I was asleep?" the Latina asked confused. "I just had a really bad dream?"

"Uhh, yeah. You've been asleep for like at least two hours."

"Just to clarify, it's still like October 2011 right?"

"Yes."

"Rachel Berry doesn't have cancer?"

"No."

"And Rachel Berry is still dating the overgrown manchild Finn Hudson, correct?"

"No."

"NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?"

"First of all, stop yelling at me. Second of all, once you slapped Finn in the auditorium and ran out, Rachel demanded that he tell her what you were talking about everyone knowing that you're gay. He told her, and she broke up with him. Said something along the lines of she should have never dated him and he was a disgusting human being."

"So what you're saying is is that Rachel Berry, resident diva is cancer free and is newly single?"

"Yes, also just so you know, she loves you too."

"What?"

"She loves you Santana. Her and I are friends, we talk about things, she told me before that she loved you, the only reason that she was with Finn was because while yes she did love him, she didn't think she'd ever have a chance with you."

"You're crazy."

"No, you're crazy. Crazy about Berry. Don't deny it either. We've been best friends since second grade. You love her, but you were always afraid of the looks that people would give you for loving a girl, especially Rachel Berry, but you know what? If you don't tell her how you really feel, you'll never get the chance to have her."

"She loves me?"

"Oh my god Santana, yes! She loves you. She literally is in love with you. She. Is. In. Love. With. You." Quinn said slowly as if talking to a child. "Now what are you going to do about?"

"I-I. I'm going t-to to tell her that I love her too?" she asked more than stated.

"God help you. Yes, you tell her that you love her, you court her, you tell her that you want to be with her."

"Right. Right. Right."

"Sooooo?"

"Oh right, right now. I need to go to her right now."

"Okay, there we go. Put your shoes on dear."

"Shut up tubs, you're not my mother," Santana snapped. "Wait, is she home?"

"For calling me tubs, I shouldn't tell you," Quinn shrugged. "But, since it's for her...yes. She is home right now."

"Thanks, Q," Santana said as she gave the girl a quick hug. "If you want to stay here, I'll be back in a bit, we can have a girl's night!" she hollered as she made her way down the stairs.

Chuckling, Quinn just shook her head and made her way downstairs to the living room to watch some t.v. Sometimes she felt like she was Santana's mother.

_'She better be good to her.' _She thought before she became enthralled in The Real Housewives of Atlanta.

* * *

><p><em>Like I said...the last chapter wasn't the end. This isn't the end either. Hopefully this makes up for the saddness and hopefully it doesn't piss you all off so much that you stop reading. This was always the idea for me. I just never let on to anybody about it. So with that...R&amp;R.<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Can I just say...Thank you to all the reviews. They really made me smile. I'm also kind of excited that I threw some people off with this. So here's the next chapter. No saddness in here okay? I've had enough crying for a bit._

* * *

><p>Walking across the street Hiram Berry shook his head with a laugh. Stopping at the door he lightly tapped the window. The occupant jumped slightly, before realizing she was okay. Rolling down the window, Santana put on a smile.<p>

"Everything okay Santana?" Hiram asked.

"Uhh, yeah, Mr. Berry, everything's fine, just doing some thinking." Santana said with embarrassment lacing her voice.

"So there's no reason as to why you've been sitting in your car across the street from my home for the last oh twenty minutes," he stated looking at his watch. "Honey, I heard about the ad Reggie is putting out for his election," he said sympathetically. "You want to talk to my husband and I?"

Looking down and fiddling with her hands, she thought about it. Finally looking up at the man, she half nodded, half shook her head. "I do want to, but I actually came over to talk to Rachel, if she's home," she said.

Nodding his head, he opened her door. "She's in the living room with her father. Don't worry though, she doesn't know that you're out here. She's ranting to her father," he said holding is arm out for the Latina. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes, considering she's ranting about how the constipated manchild outed you and acts as if nothing is wrong with it, I think she'll be happy."

"She's ranting about it?"

"Oh yeah, she's actually very angry," he said opening the door. "She must care for you deeply. Now shush and watch her," she whispered from the doorway.

"Can you honestly believe that he would be that low Daddy," Rachel said pacing the coffee table in the living room. Not giving her father time to answer she continued. "I mean I understand that sometimes Santana can get under your skin with the comments she makes, but she didn't deserve to be outed, he didn't even think about how this would effect her and her family," she said getting angrier. "I mean I didn't do anything when she told me that my mustache was thicker than a middle eastern dictator."

Looking at Hiram sheepishly, she mumbled an apology to the man. Raising an eyebrow he nodded his acceptance.

"Anyways, it's not like I even have a mustache, she's just got a lot going on, I didn't take offense to it. Finn just needs to grow up and understand that some things are just unforgivable."

Clearing his throat so his husband didn't have to go through anymore ranting about Finn, he walked into the living room with Santana in tow. "Honey you have company," he said taking a seat beside his husband.

"If it's Finn I don't want to talk to him Dad, he knows that," she said with a huff and looked out the window of the living room.

Rolling her eyes, Santana walked up to the shortest Berry. "You know you should really think about being less angry, I wouldn't be so scared you're gonna rip my head off," she joked.

"Oh my god, Santana?" Rachel said jumping slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, but I completely understand if you don't want to," the Latina said looking at the shorter girl. "I mean it can wait, it wasn't important," she said her nerves getting the best of her.

"It's fine, I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with Finn, I would have slapped him harder if I were you," Rachel stated. "We can go to my room or we can go to the backyard, there's an old oak tree and a swing. It's very calming out there."

Remembering her dream, she nodded her head. "How about the big old oak tree and swing?"

"That's fine. Dads, we'll be outside if you need either of us," Rachel said as she started walking out of the living room towards the back of the house. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Uh, just about some important stuff, nothing to do with the glee clubs though, this is strictly uhm, personal," she said taking a seat on the swing.

"Alright, well then I promise it won't leave this backyard," Rachel said turning to look at Santana.

"Alright, so have you ever thought about what you would do in like a situation where there was only like a 50/50 chance of surviving?" Santana started.

"All the time."

"Right, so after I left the school today I went home and I mean I was crying a lot and I fell asleep and I had a dream like that, where there was a 50/50 chance of survival."

"Like a zombie apocalypse? Did you die?"

"Not exactly like a zombie apocalypse, more of a life altering thing. And physically no I didn't die, but I did emotionally," Santana said with a dropped brow. "If that makes sense, because you were the star of my dream," she said looking to the smaller girl.

"I was the star of your dream and you died emotionally," Rachel said obviously mulling this over in her mind trying to figure it out. "Okay, I'm sorry, but this doesn't make sense, I mean I understand dying emotionally and not physically, like your heart or your soul or both die, but what does that have to do with me being the star of your dream?"

"Well, you found out that you had throat cancer, which I know is terrible for multiple reasons, one being you live for music. But it got bad and in the end you didn't beat it, you had this battle with it for like a year and then you died," Santana blurted out.

"Okay. So the reason for me being the star of your dream, got it." Rachel said with shock evident on her face. "And I died, literally. So why did you emotionally die?"

Looking to her hands, she shrugged her shoulders. "Just, give me second?"

"Sure," Rachel said looking at the girl with worry. "Take your time."

"Well, when I woke up Quinn told me something interesting. Which gives me the courage to do this right now, unless she was just being a psychotic asshole bitch. If she was, I'm going to kill her, because that is no way to be when I've had a day from he-"

"Santana," Rachel cut in. "You're rambling, sweetie."

"What? Oh yeah, sorry," she said. _'Wait..did she just call me sweetie? Maybe Quinn was right.' _"Anyways, uhm, there's really no way to say this and in my dream it didn't go so hot either when I said it, so I'm just going to tell you okay?" she said getting more nervous as she spoke. Taking a deep breath she looked right at Rachel. "I love you Rachel Berry. I love you the way your parents love each other, the way my parents love each other. If I'm honest I've loved you since I first met you and that was in second grade. I just didn't realize it until about three years ago," she said with conviction.

"You realized it and then you started bullying me," Rachel spoke. "You were afraid weren't you? Afraid of the feelings and afraid that people would judge you and harass you, like my parents have been in the past?" She half asked half stated, no hate in her voice just realization.

"Yeah, I mean I know it's a shit excuse and I know I don't even deserve to be having a civil conversation with you or even be in your house, but it's true. It's the honest to God truth. And I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you, everything I've ever said, every slushy I've thrown, which actually aren't that many, but still I apologize for it. I should have had the balls and the courage to just deal with my feelings instead of acting like a little boy on the playground pushing the girl he has a crush on in the dirt. Even if you don't feel the same I'll stop. I won't make anymore rude remarks to you, like I did the other day about your mustache, which you don't have anyways, and I won't have anyone throw slushies on you. You can live the rest of your high school career like a normal teenager and if we can be friends, I'd love that."

Scooting closer to the Latina Rachel put her hand on her forearm. "Santana, just breathe," she said rubbing her arm. "I accept your apology. And it's not a shit excuse, I have seen first hand how mean people can be, my fathers are very strong individuals and they didn't let that beat them down. They would more than happy to help you and be there for you with anything. Heckling from a small town is their forte," she continued.

"Yeah, your dad asked if I came to talk to them and while I will be taking them up on that offer, I really needed to talk to you," Santana said looking at the hand still on her arm. "So, why haven't you said anything about the fact that I love you?"

"I was actually making my way into that conversation. I just wanted you to know that you're not alone with this," she stated now removing her hand. "I have a question first though. So, why are you telling me this now? Like what made you want to face this?"

"I-I, Rachel I know it sounds stupid or something, but I remember that dream like it was real life, I saw what it was like to have that connection with someone so important to you that you could see yourself marrying and having children with, you know a family and I think I had that dream because it was suppose to show me or teach me that we don't always have a tomorrow," Santana said as she tried to figure out how to word everything. "And if I want that chance, the chance to be with the person that I love then I have to man up and tell you that I have feelings for you and if I strike out then I strike out, but at least I can sleep at night knowing that I told you and that I didn't go through my life not knowing. Wouldn't you feel terrible knowing that you love someone and not knowing if they loved you back or if you could have had something amazing because you didn't try?"

"Yes, I would. Can I tell you a story?"

"A story?" Santana asked with disbelief. "I, sure why not?"

"Okay, first no snark," Rachel said with a glare. "Okay, now listen to this story and don't interrupt, okay?"

"Sorry, no more snark. All ears."

"Once upon a time, there was this little girl, let's call her Rachel, and she had two very loving fathers, no mother and they taught her that when you find someone that means more to you than anything in the world you should love them with all that you are and all that you have, no matter the gender, boy or girl it didn't matter. So one day little Rachel went to her first day of second grade and she met this adorable little girl, let's call her Santana. And when she spoke to her, she found out that she had moved to the little town of Lima, Ohio from Puerto Rico with her parents because they got jobs at the local hospital. Santana had a very pretty smile and a cute accent and because of this a happy little girl named Brittany wanted to be friends with her. She accepted and they would sometimes play with Rachel, but eventually they stopped playing together because they were in separate homerooms come fourth grade. This made Rachel really sad because she loved her two friends, especially Santana. She never really understood what the feeling was in her tummy when she hung out or talked to Santana, but eventually she figured it out. Come freshman year of high school she realized it was because she loved her. She found that person that her parents told her about. The person that meant more to her than anything in the world, more than Broadway and Rachel loved Broadway. But she found that person and she wanted to tell her, but she was afraid because Santana and Brittany were very close friends, everyone knew how close they were. They were essentially friends with benefits, but at some point Santana fell for Brittany. Rachel was devastated, but as long as Santana was happy, she was happy, so she went on with her life, being bullied for being different, one of her bullies was Santana, but that didn't change how she felt about the girl. She's always loved her, she still does. So when Santana came to Rachel's house one day and told her what she waited for years to hear she was ecstatic. The only thing that was holding her back from telling the girl she loved her back is the fact that the girl seems to think that Rachel wouldn't return those feelings. And she was being snarking when Rachel told her she wanted to tell a story," Rachel said with a smile and shrug.

"Wait, you love me too?"

"Now she catches on," Rachel chuckled. "Yes Santana, I love you too. Always have."

"You, wow," the Latina says shaking her head. "You love me too, I'm not crazy and you don't have cancer and you love me too?"

Giggling Rachel nodded her head. "Yes Santana, I love you too, no you are not crazy and NO I do not have cancer. And yes I love you too."

"Wow. I need, I need to sing you a song now right? And and take you on a date, wait! I have to ask you, and then if you say yes then I take you on a date, okay okay okay okay, I got this I got this," Santana rambled with a smile on her face she didn't know she was sporting. "Rachel Barbara Berry, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes, Santana I will. Just take a few moments to breathe."

"There's no time for that! I need to go home and I need to figure out a song to sing for you and I need to plan a date," she said standing up from the swing. Looking at Rachel she stopped talking. "This is really happening right?"

"Yes Santana."

"I'm not dreaming?"

"If you were dreaming I'm sure you would be more smooth and badass than you are right now. You're actually being really adorable and cute at the moment. So excited."

"I'm always badass, I'm just really happy okay."

"Alright."

"Okay, I need to go though, because Q's still at my house and I told her we could have a girl's night and I need her to help me figure out this song to sing to you and help me figure out somewhere to take you because even though I love me some Breadstix, I'm not taking you there!"

"Okay Santana. Can you at least text me when you get home? So that I know you didn't drive off into the sunset because of your excitement?"

"Oh yeah. Totally," she said bending over and gently kissing Rachel's forehead. "I'll text you as soon as I get there. And If you want we can go tomorrow night or if you want to wait until friday, that's fine too."

Blushing Rachel nodded. "Just give me a heads up and I'll be good to go."

"Alright, and can you tell your dads that I'll totally be here to get their advice and input on being an out individual in Lima?"

"No problem. Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Rachel Berry, be prepared to have your feet knocked out from under you from my amazing singing skills."

* * *

><p><em>So what'd I tell ya? huh huh you love me? I love me. R&amp;R guys. Peace. Love. Happiness to all. Oh and also. I'm just really on a roll with this story that once I get to a road block I'll pick up on MTIE. That just is giving me a roadblock. I mean if that note goes to any of you. Sorry you have to wait for it. But it'll happen.<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_So I apologize ahead of time...it's a short chapter. But it's the date...or really a slight tell of the date. Not much talking involved. Uhh, yeah that's about it, but if there's something you'd like to see in here that hasn't happened or go more in depth about, don't be afraid to let me know. I like getting people's input. You can leave it in a review or you can p.m me...or go onto my new tumblr page that I have up for my stories. So if fanfic doesn't let you read the newest chapter you can go on there. it's landofpezberry. tumblr. com_

* * *

><p>Santana was excited. She knew this was going to be an epic date. She didn't go with what was in her dream or nightmare, whatever you want to call it. She figured that would be too cliché. No, she wants to do this right and when they get to school on Monday, she's gonna sing to her. She just has to figure out when, since they're not in the same glee club anymore. But back to this excitement. Santana was currently on her way to Rachel's. She told her she would pick her up at 7 Friday night since her date was going to take some putting together. Arriving at the Berry residence she went to the door, rang the bell and waited. Leroy opened the door and Santana was slightly afraid of the man, he was scary okay. So she made small talk with the Berry fathers and waited about 5 minutes for Rachel, she was early. Once all the pleasantries were over with, you know the shy smiles and the 'you look nice', they were off. No matter how many times Rachel asked Santana wouldn't tell her where they were going. Finally, after about half an hour of top 40s and songs from musicals they stopped at an old shut down theater.<p>

"So, I know you like old movies and musicals, but I had no idea whether or not you've seen them like in a theater before," Santana said taking Rachel's hand and leading her towards the building. "But I figured it was worth a shot and if you hated the idea then I'd try something else if you agree to another date. I wasn't assuming you'd say yes," she rambled.

"Well, so far you're doing good," Rachel said glancing down to their conjoined hands. "What movie are we seeing? And why here?"

"Well, the guy that owns this place is my dad's friend and the only reason this place isn't open anymore is because people stopped coming since it's very old fashioned and they opened up the one in Lima that was all new and modern," she stated walking towards the concession stand. "Don't worry I made sure that there were options that you could have. Just pick whatever you want, it's covered," she said grabbing some airheads, bottle caps, and a soda. Rachel grabbed practically the same thing, plus some popcorn. Heading towards the only open door in the theater they took a seat in the middle, about half way up. "So I figured even though you've seen this movie like a million times it'd be even better on a classic like 50s style projection," she stated as the opening started.

Rachel let out a light squeal and hugged Santana. "We're watching Funny Girl?"

"Yes."

"Best. Date. Ever," she said looking back to the screen.

Santana just smiled, bit into an airhead and got comfortable. When the movie had intermission, she offered to go get Rachel a refill and whatever else she needed. She also told her where the bathroom was, reassuring her that while the theater was closed down, the owner still kept it clean. So far so good. She couldn't help but smile when Rachel quietly sang along to the movie, mouthing the dialogue, she could do this everyday of her life and never get tired of it. Once the movie was over, it was about 10:30, so she had around an hour and a half to get back to Lima and to the final part of their date, all while having Rachel home by midnight. An hour and a half. She so needed a reward for planning this so good.

It was right around 11 when they pulled into the local park. Walking the short distance to a gazebo, Rachel couldn't believe it. It was like Santana had climbed into her mind and pulled out the things Rachel dreamed someone would do for her. There were candles(fake lighted because those fuckers could burn shit), lilacs and a small table with two chairs in the middle. Dinner. Over dinner they talked about glee, what they planned on doing, that's where Santana learned that while Rachel really wanted to get into NYADA, she had backup plans, Julliard, NYU, a school in Ohio that was famous for it's theater department, she wasn't stupid. Rachel learned that while Santana got a scholarship to University of Kentucky for cheerleading, she wasn't sure she wanted to do that, she was considering New York. Columbia, NYU, even Brown. She was considering pre-law. When they finished, Santana decided she wanted to piggyback Rachel back to the car, to which Rachel giggled the entire time. Once they pulled into the Berry driveway, Santana parked and turned the engine off. Getting out of the car and going over to the passenger side, she opened the door and held out her hand for Rachel(what chivlary isn't dead fuckers!), and walked her to the door.

"I had a wonderful time, Santana," Rachel said shyly. "I didn't think you would ever do something that sweet."

"Yeah, well" she shrugged. "It was no big deal. You deserved it," she said looking at the girl. _'So beautiful' _"So, how would you feel about a second date?"

"I'd like that a lot."

"Alright, well I'll text you when I get home, so you know that I made it and then I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"That's fine. And thank you." With that Santana pulled the shorter girl into a hug, pulling away she gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and said her goodnight. Rachel Berry was home at exactly 11:50.

Going back to the park, Santana packs everything up and realizes that she has a second date with Rachel Berry. That in itself is an amazing thing, so with renewed energy, happiness, whatever else she's feeling, she heads home, texts Rachel once she's there and looks at her parents schedule for tomorrow. They're both free. Breakfast for them it is. So she heads to her room, pulls out her laptop and goes over in her mind the song again. It's gotta be perfect.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Soooo. Here's that chapter I told the readers about in M.T.I.E. If you don't read it, sorry. It's amazing how many of you have been giving me so much support with everything going on. So I figured I'd take a break from my break and give you all something. It's just a tid bit of something, but I hope you all like it._

* * *

><p>Santana wakes up early on Saturday morning. She wanted to make her parents breakfast, she wasn't lying. So she makes her way to the kitchen and stands there for a moment. <em>What is my parents favorite breakfast food? Ohh, yeah. Some Maple-Bacon Oven Pancake for Papa, Coconut Banana French Toast for Mama and some Banana Honey Breakfast Blast to drink. Oh yeah. They better love me for this. <em>By the time she was finished, both of her parents came into the kitchen, of course discussing what they wanted for breakfast. Clearing her throat, they both stopped and looked at her like she had grown three heads.

"Uh, Maribel," Antonio started tilting his head to the side. "Is that our daughter standing in the kitchen, the very clean kitchen with what looks like our favorite food all ready to be eaten, at 8 in the morning?"

Nodding her head the affirmative, Maribel walked up to her daughter and put the back of her hand to Santana's forehead. "She doesn't seem to have a fever. Mija, don't take this personally, but what in God's name are YOU doing up right now?"

Rolling her eyes and walking over to the island, she plopped down in a seat. "I just wanted you guys to have an easy morning. So I made you guys breakfast. And yes, it is your favorites, so stop acting like it's the end of the world and eat some food," she said taking some french toast. "Afores I ends you."

"You know she gets that slang talk from you," Maribel said lightly smacking her husband's stomach.

"Never in my life have I said afores I ends you," Antonio said taking a seat beside his daughter, practically drooling seeing his pancakes. "I do however recall saying things like 'Bitch shoulda known,' when I was your age Santi. Good job on not saying stuff like that."

"Really, Toni, really?"

"Whamahtn?" He said.

"Ehw. Papa," Santana said with a grimace. "Please like chew and swallow BEFORE you start talking. You look like Puck."

Swallowing his food and looking at his daughter with a critical eye, he shook his head. "If you ever compare me to Noah Puckerman again, I will ends you," he said with a serious face. "By the way, you haven't like been with him lately have you?"

"PAPA!" she practically screamed. "I love girls. I went on a date last night with Rachel Berry. I'm not sleeping with Puck."

Taking a drink of his smoothie, he looks over Santana's head and smirks at his wife. "Maribel you owe me twenty dollars," he finally said. "Santana, we know."

"Papa say what? You know what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We know that you my lovely daughter are gay. There's nothing wrong with that," Maribel said.

"Oh. Well, yeah. I mean, have you seen the female body?"

'Okaaaaay, not where I was wanting this conversation to go," Maribel said with wide eyes.

"Mija, I'm right there with you. The female body...amazing," Antonio said with a playful smirk and nod. "By the way, breakfast is amazing. You really outdid yourself Tana."

"Yeah well, you guys deserved it. Plus the kitchen is clean, so you don't have to worry about cleaning it," she said with a shrug. "I'll do the dishes when we're done and you two can just relax. Then I'm gonna see if Q wants to do something."

"Alright, well thank you honey. What do you think you guys are gonna do?"

"Uh, I need to work on a song for glee club. So I may get her to help me with that, or you know go to the mall. Burn some of that cash you've been makin."

"Of course, you will," Antonio said with an eye roll and light nudge to his daughter. "Just don't make us go broke. Your mama and I work hard for our money."

"I won't Papa," she said taking her dirty dishes over to the sink. "Promise."

After breakfast was over and she washed the dishes like she said, she got to her room and sent a quick good morning text to Rachel and then called Quinn.

"It's 10 in the morning. You better be calling me for a very good reason Lopez," Quinn growled into her phone.

"Oh shut up crab ass," the Latina said with a hard eye roll. "You're wasting your day away by sleeping, get your lazy ass in the shower and dressed and come over here."

"I don't take orders from you, so maybe if you were a wee bit nicer about it," the blonde said sitting on the edge of her bed with a yawn. "I'd be quicker in the process of doing this."

"ARGH. FINE, Quinn Fabray, will you please get your ass out of bed and in the shower and then PLEASE come over to my house," Santana said sarcasm lacing her voice. "I need your help with a song I want to sing to Rachel," she said losing all sarcasm.

"See it wasn't that hard was it?" Quinn said walking towards her bathroom. "Give me about an hour and a half."

"Thanks, Q."

"No problem, Satan."

Once Quinn got to Santana's they went over the song a few times, but decided they needed Puck. He was the only one that could rock the guitar. Sam was good, but not as good as Puck, so with some coercing and telling her father that Puck was coming over, WITH his guitar, they ordered two pizzas and bread sticks and waited for Puck to get there. When he finally got there, they couldn't help, but fall to the ground laughing. With a scowl, Puck dropped his guitar on the bed and plopped down on the desk chair.

"It's not fucking funny, bitches" he said kicking off his shoes. "Nobody told me that it wasn't temporary dye when we did it." Santana just cackled.

"That's probably something you should read on the bottles or whatever you used BEFORE you did it," Quinn said with a snort. "Why the hell would you let someone put purple, pink and piss yellow color on your mohawk?"

"We were partying," he grumbled reaching for some pizza. "Now are we gonna do this shit or what?" he asked taking a big bite.

"Listen Puckernone," Santana said clutching her stomach. "We'll do this, then we'll like call Britt or one of us will go get you your original color and fix that shit," she said grabbing a stick. "As funny as it would be, I'm not gonna let you go to school on Monday like that. I won't be able to pay attention in class."

"Thanks," he said dropping his head into his shoulders. "So what are we doing anyways?"

"I asked Rachel out at the beginning of the week and we went out last night," she said suddenly serious. "But I told her I was gonna sing her a song and Q agreed to help me, but I need your guitar skills. So will you help?"

"Yeah, man," he said perking up. "Anything to for my Jewish American Princess."

"Right, well listen to this and tell me if you can do it," she said handing over her ipod.

"Hell yeah man," he said after listening to it through a few times. "Who is this anyways?"

"Boyce Avenue," she said with a shrug. "They're pretty awesome."

"Damn straight. This is an awesome cover," he said picking up his guitar and listening to the song again with one ear bud. "Let me work on it real quick, then we'll run through it."

By the time they were finished with the song, it was around 3 in the afternoon. So they decided they'd call Brittany and have her get some color for Puck's hair and come over and being Brittany she also got bleach(actual hair color bleach, props for her) because she figured it'd be hell to try and put color on it, so they bleached it out and then slapped the color on. By 5:30, Puck was back to Puck with a squirrel glued to his head, instead of Puck with hilarious color. He owed them big time.

"So ladies, when are we doing this?" he asked coming out of the bathroom. "Because we aren't in the same glee club anymore and we already did Finnept's Lady Music Loving Week thing."

"I figured I could do it during lunch. I mean, we all share the same one and Britts can walk with her to the quad and then once they sit down we'll come up to her and BAM! Knock her knee-highs off," Santana said with a curt nod.

"You got it all figured out," Brittany said clapping her hands. "So am I like a huge part to this plan?"

"You sure are, Britt," the Latina said with a smile. She was so glad that they were still friends. "You think you're up for it?"

"Of course, silly," she said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Which it really was. "You want to get your sweet lady kisses on with Rachy. Of course I'm up for it."

Quinn and Puck shared a look with Santana, which basically it was a 'she does know you're in love with Rachel right?' look. Clearing her throat, she looked at the tall blonde. "Britt-Britt, I don't want to get my sweet lady kisses on with her, or well, I mean I do, but I want to do that as her girlfriend. You know that right?"

"Yeah, San I've known since we first met her," Brittany said with a faraway look on her face. "Remember last year? When she sang that song with Blaine at her party? I mean you were like yelling around your straw that you wanted her," she shrugged. "So even if I didn't know before then everyone knew. You're not good at being subtle Sanny."

"Oh. Right. Gotcha."

"Hey guys," Antonio said standing in his daughter's doorway. "Your mother is making creamy chicken enchiladas and rice with lime. You all wanna stick around for it? She's making enough to feed an army."

"For real? 'Cause I love her food," Puck said practically drooling.

"Me and Quinn will stay," Brittany said bouncing on the bed. She really missed Mrs. Lopez's cooking.

Chuckling, Antonio looked around the room. "Alright, I'll let her know and we'll set out three more places at the table," he said turning to go back downstairs. "By the way Puckerman, maybe before you leave we see how well you actually are with that guitar."

"Dude, my dad is gonna OWN YOUR ASS."

With a fallen face, Puck looks at the three girls. "Really?"

Nodding Quinn, let out a giggle. "Oh yeah, he's way better than you. Like he can play anything."

"Literally."

"Damn."

The girls just laughed and headed towards the door. "Come on Puckernone, the enchiladas are awaitin. Stop moping, or I'll ends you."

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R. Also, if there's something you want to see in here, please let me know and I'll try to work it in. <em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you for the reviews and favorites. Here's the next part. Well the song really. It's very short. Sorry guys._

* * *

><p>Smiling at Brittany as she went on about how Puck had stupid colors in his hair, Rachel did a quick scan of the quad. No Santana.<p>

"Brittany, have you seen Santana today?"

"Uhmm...yeah she said that she had to talk to Coach about something, but she'd be at lunch. She promised me she would sit with us," Brittany said with a nod, while taking a seat. "You're sitting with me right Rachie?"

"I wouldn't want to sit with anybody else, Brittany."

"You'd want to sit with Santi, though right?"

"Yes, well, she's sitting with both of us when she gets here, so we both win."

"Yay. I like winning."

"Okay, you bitches know what's up right?"

"You'd think that since we're helping her, she wouldn't call us bitches right?" Quinn asked Puck with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah Lopez, you should be nice to us."

"Sorry," she said sarcastically. "You GUY and GIRL know what to do right?"

"Yes Captain."

"Alright, when I give you the signal, you start."

Walking closer to the table Brittany chose, Santana couldn't help it, she had to laugh a little. Right in the middle of the quad. Taking a deep breath she looked towards Puck and nodded her head. Walking over to the brunette and the blonde, Puck stood on the table(not Santana's idea, damn it Puckerman.) and started strumming his guitar.

**I can't win, I can't reign. I will never win this game. Without you. Without you. I am lost, I am vain. I will never be the same. Without you, without you.**

Standing beside Rachel, slightly behind, Santana smiled and continued. And Quinn joined in to do backing.

**I won't run, I won't fly. I will never make it by without you. Without you. I can't rest, I can't fight. All I need is you and I, without you, without...You! Oh oh oh, you you you. Without. You you you. Without you...Can't erase, so I'll take blame, but I can't accept that we're estrange without you, without you. **

Rachel was crying, not like bawling her eyes out crying, just slight crying okay. Brittany was bouncing lightly on her seat, smiling. Puck was trying to keep it cool while standing on the table strumming away, but you could see the sneaky little smile on his face. Santana needed to remember that for later. And Quinn, well Quinn was just happy.

** I can't quit now, the can't be right. I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you. I won't soar, I won't climb. If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you. I can't look, I'm so blind. Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without...you! Oh oh oh, you you you. Without you you you. Without you...**

Everyone else, was just looking at them. The glee club(well the original glee club) wasn't shocked. Santana needed to be more subtle with her ogling. And then there was Finn. Let's just say he was pissed.

**I am lost, I am vain. I will never be the same. Without you, without you, without you...**

Finishing with a smile, Santana sat down in between Brittany and Rachel, Quinn took a seat beside Brittany and Puck jumped down off the table. Then Santana smacked him on the back of the head.

"Pendejo. I didn't tell you to stand on a god damn table," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Be nice Santana," Rachel said with a light slap to her arm.

"Yo, I just sang you an awesome song," Santana said with a hurt expression. "And you're gonna abuse me?"

"It was a light slap," Rachel replied nonchalantly.

"I know, I was joking," she said stealing Puck's fries. "Don't give me that look Puckerman. If it wasn't for the unholy trinity here, you would still have that god awful hair. Did you like the song?"

"I did like the song. Very nice. And it was very nice of you three to help Noah with his hair."

Groaning, Puck shook his head. "It's Puck, my Jewish American Princess, P-U-C-K. Not Noah. Only my nanna calls me that."

"Sorry, Noah."

"Come on. Q, those are my chips."

"It didn't look like you were gonna eat them," she shrugged.

"Damn it." Reaching across the table, he took Brittany's cookies, but then when a loud growl came from Santana he put them back. "I'm gonna go get more food. Rach will you watch what I have left until I get back?"

"Yes, Noah," she said smacking Santana's hand and glaring at her when she tried to take his chicken sandwich.

"Thanks."

With that he was off to get more food. Until Finn scrambled up beside him.

"Hey man."

"What do you want? I'm hungry and if I don't hurry, Santana is gonna eat all my food that I already have."

"Dude, I just, well I mean I just wanted to know why Santana sang that song to Rachel."

"Really Hudson?" Puck said with a glance at the oaf. "They like each other. That's what you do when you like someone, you sing them a song."

"So, if I wanna get Rachel back I just sing her a song?"

Standing in the line to pay for the food he gathered, he rolled his eyes and looked at Finn. "Dude, I swear to you if you fuck up whatever Lopez has going for her with Rachel, I'll personally go tell your mommy and Burt that it's your fault Santana was outed on that ad."

"But we're bros."

"Not so much anymore. Not since everything went down with my Baby Mama. So like I said, you fuck it up, and I'll tell your mom and then I'll kick your ass," he said handing the lunch lady some cash. With that he gave Finn one more look and then hustled back to the table to get whatever was left of his first lunch.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R. Tell me how you like it. And...let me know what you'd like for the next chapter. Seriously...creative blocks.<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Here's another chapter. Longer. More stuff. Also, 100 reviews. Thank you!_

* * *

><p>"So, you might have some problems Jewish American Princess," Puck said sitting down and looking at his leftover food. Still had his chicken sandwich.<p>

"What do you mean she's may have some problems Pucker-ouch. Rachel what the hell?"

"Noah is a growing young man, he needs his food," she said looking at Santana. "Now stop trying to take his food and let him eat and tell us why I may have problems. Preferably when your mouth isn't full Noah."

"Right, sorry," he said swallowing. "So when I went to get more food, thanks for watching this by the way, Finnept came up and started running his mouth," he said pausing to take another bite. "So anyways, he was just asking why you sang her a song and shit. I told him it was because you liked her, which obviously is true. Then he was just like 'Oh so if I want Rachel back I need to sing her a song?' Like no, dude. But listen I told him that if he fucked up whatever you guys have going on, then I'd kick his ass and tell his mom and Burt that it's his fault about the whole ad thing. If he's smart enough, he won't do anything."

Sighing, Rachel shook her head. "He knows I don't want to be with him anymore."

"Plus he's not smart enough to not do something," Brittany said easily. "I mean I'm people smart and I know not to do anything."

"You're more than people smart Britt-Britt," Santana said. "But you're right, Hamburgler Finn isn't smart enough to not do something. It'll be fine, if he does something I'll deal with it."

"We'll all deal with it," Quinn said swiping Puck's spanish notes.

"Dude, wait, stop taking my food."

"I didn't steal your food, Puck. I took your spanish notes. I need to copy them, I didn't."

"Oh, oh. Okay."

Later that day in the choir room Finn tried to sing to Rachel, of course he didn't think that one through. He attempted to sing Addicted by Saving Abel, not the best choice. I mean a song that's kind of really about sex to get your ex back, come on man. Rachel went back to sophomore year and stormed out, Puck glared at Finn on his way out, of course he shoulder checked him on the way, and the rest of the New Directions just stared at him, then Quinn stormed out, but not before slapping him. That's three times in like a week and a half. Stupid Finn and his stupid ideas.

Sitting in her living room, Rachel was fuming, Puck was texting, she had no idea who though. It was making her mad though.

"Puck who the hell are you texting?"

"I'm texting Lopez, calm down."

"Oh. Sorry."

A knock on the door, pulled Rachel out of her mind. When she went to stand up though, the door opened.

"You bitches need to answer a door once in a while," Quinn said sitting down on an arm chair.

"Ey, Q, shut it," Santana said plopping down next to Rachel. "Hey, beautiful," she said with a kiss to Rachel's cheek. "Ow, Britt-Britt, that was my arm that you sat on."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, just make sure there are no limbs in the way when you sit next time."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh well, Puckerman texted me when you guys got here and Juno over there came and found Britts and I when you guys left."

"I'm not pregnant or fat anymore Santana, Juno doesn't really apply to me."

"Calls it like I sees it."

"Okay can we stop and think about the fact that Finnept is trying to get your girl?"

"My girl?"

"Berry, Santana, Berry!"

"Oh, oh yeah. Right. Well, I mean I think in technicalities she's not my girl," she said with a dropped brow.

"Why? I thought she was cause you sang her that song," Brittany said confusion lacing her voice.

"Well, I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend, I forgot, cause I was trying to plan her date and the song and yeah," Santana said. "Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

"As long as you don't talk about me like I'm not in the same room then yes."

"Sorry."

"Yo, since all the sappy crap is done, can we talk about Finnocence?"

"Oh yeah Lumps the clown. What did he try to sing to you anyways?"

"Some song about going down," she said shaking her head with a grimace.

"What?"

"That Saving Abel song, Addicted."

"Oh fuck that. When I find him I WILL ends him," the latina said standing up from the couch. "Where's the douchebag live?"

"Santana sit down," Rachel said pulling her back. "You're not going to kill him."

"She's not, but I'm going over to his house. I have some things to say to his momma, then I'm gonna kick his ass because knowing him he'd hit a girl," Puck said pulling on his boots.

"Noah, stop. If we don't do anything and ignore him then it'll be okay, he'll get the point," Rachel said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. Do you guys want some take-out?"

Looking up from his phone, Puck shook his head. "My nanna just text me. She wants me to come over and help her get her stuff out for Hanukkah," he said standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Yeah and Q and I told my mom that we'd help her this afternoon before she went to work with moving the furniture in the living room, but Britt's can stay with you, right Britt-Britt?"

"Yeah totally," she said bouncing in her seat. "Can we watch the discovery channel? They have a special on about ducks."

"Of course Brittany."

"Right, well I'll text you later alright Rach?"

"Yeah no problem," she said returning the hug. "See you guys later."

Once they got out of the house Puck turned to Santana. "So how we gonna do this?"

"Q and I will follow you over to Finnept's, but we gotta meet like a block over because your nanna lives in the opposite direction of my house," she said pulling Quinn towards her car. "Then we go over, we kick his ass then we tell his mom about how he outed me."

"Damn straight. Let's do this."

Once they got to the Hudson-Hummel residence, they got to the door and rang the bell. Kurt answered.

"Not that I don't like seeing you all, but what are you doing here? Blaine's here."

"Is Finnept here?"

"No, he's at the shop with my dad."

"Well what about Carole?"

"She's here, although I don't think she likes you yet, Quinn."

"Right, well, I'm not here for her. They are and it happened two years, she should probably get over it. I have."

"Right," he drawled. "Do you guys need to talk to her?"

"That would be correct Pretty Pony," Santana said with a hard eye roll. "Can we come in?"

"Sure. Hey Carole?"

"In here Kurt."

"Puck, Santana and Quinn are here, they want to talk to you."

"Alright," she said coming out of the kitchen. "What do you guys need?"

"Well, or Hudson-Hummel," Santana said looking to Kurt. "I don't know what your last name is."

"You can just call me Carole."

"Right, well Carole, we need to talk to you about something important."

"Alright, come in the kitchen, boys it'll be about an hour until dinner is ready. It's in the oven."

"Okay, thanks."

"So what is it that you all need to talk about? Is it another teen pregnancy?"

"Hjfshdkj, no," Santana snorted. "We need to talk to you about Finn."

"Is he okay?"

"Well, after I slapped him today, his face might be a little red," Quinn admitted. "But I did it for a good reason."

"What did he do?"

"Well, first, he outed Santana," Puck said cutting to the chase. "He outed her in the hallway and that Reggie dude has a daughter or something"

"Niece."

"Right, niece," Puck said pointing to Santana. "He has a niece at our school and I think she's on the cheerios or maybe, I don't know. But anyways, she heard Finn in the hallway with Santana when he was outing her and then she told her uncle," he said. "I mean it's his fault that everyone knows that Santana's into chicks."

"I'd think it was also his niece's fault too though," Carole tried to reason.

"But it's not," Santana spoke up. "If your son wouldn't have ran his big stupid mouth then she wouldn't have found out. So it's his fault."

"Okay, I understand that and I apologize on his behalf," she said looking at the latina.

"Oh it's fine, I slapped him real good for it. I'm not looking for an apology," she said. "I actually just want him to stop trying to get in the way of my relationship."

"Hey mom, me and Burt's home," Finn said coming into the kitchen. "What are we having for supper?" he said opening up the fridge.

"Chicken casserole, Finn can you go to room please?"

"I'm just getting something to drink," he said turning around. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Finn, your room please."

"Mom, come on, obviously they're here for me. What's going on guys?"

"Actually we're here for your mom, Finn, not you," Quinn said with a grimace. She really had no idea she wanted him for so long.

"Quinn's right, they're here for me, so go to your room, I won't ask you again," she said annoyance present.

"Right, well then I'll just be in my room."

"Okay, so what'd he do to deserve you slapping him today Quinn?"

"He tried to sing a sexual song to Rachel, who might I add is Santana's girlfriend now."

"I thought she was dating Finn?"

"She was until she found out that he outed her, then she broke up with him because her dad was totally outed when he was in school.," Puck said. "So then after Santana sang Rachel a song, Finnocence thought that he could sing her a song to try to get her back."

"And he sang her a song about going down on him. Who does that?"

"Who sang who a song about going down?" Burt said coming into the kitchen and sitting down beside his wife.

"Apparently, Finn did, trying to get Rachel back," she said. "And he's the reason why Santana's sexuality is the main point on Reggie's ad."

"The conversation you guys had that day in the hall?"

"Yeah, except it wasn't a conversation. He outed me in a crowded hallway, it's like he was hunting," Santana said with a flick of her hand. "It wasn't cool. At all."

"I didn't know that," he said taking a breath. "We'll talk to him about it. About all of it."

"And we should talk to him about trying to get someone back who is in a relationship."

"Rachel's in a relationship?"

"Yes and it's not with Finn, it's with Santana."

"Well, we have a lot to talk about then. Thank you guys for telling us," Burt said. "If there's anything else past, present, future, don't hesitate, let us know alright?"

"No problem, Mr.H. Well, we gotta go. We left Britt at Rachel's house and she probably needs a ride home," Puck said standing.

"Yeah, thanks for listening to us," Quinn said pulling Santana up out of her chair.

"Hey, Fabgay you can walk if you don't stop pulling me around like a rag doll," she said with a flick of her wrist. "Thanks for listening and we'll leave so you guys can have dinner and stuff."

Once they were out the door and making their way to their cars, Santana stopped and looked at the duo.

"Guys, I'm hungry."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are like crack to me, so review please. And for real let me know what you guys want to see. PLEASE. <em>


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, I'm so so so so so sorry guys. It's literally been 5 months since I've updated this. If any of you are still following this, please review it so that I know. I've been at a road block for this since I last updated and I've been dealing with my health issues. I'm sorry. So as a Christmas present, even though I'm a Jew, I'm giving you this. Happy reading. Also the song in here is called Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran and the bold is Santana, the **_italics is Puck and the __**bold italic is both of them.**_

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm hungry."<p>

"Seriously? Well, my Jewish American Princess makes some mean food, let's go there," Puck said pulling out his phone.

Snatching the phone from his hands, Santana glared. "You do realize that you said you were helping your Nanna right? Obviously half an hour is not going to be enough time for you to a. help your Nanna get her Hanukkah stuff out and b. it's not enough time for me and Q to help my mom. Let's just go to Breadstix, then after that we can go back to Rachel's."

"Oh yeah, well, what if we just say that I didn't have to set the Hanukkah stuff up, just get it out and then you guys came back because your mom isn't home?"

"At the same time? Seriously."

"What?"

"Listen Puckernone, I WANTS ME SOME BREADSTIX, SO LET'S GO TO BREADSTIX."

"Girl, your black is coming out now," Puck said with a raised eyebrow. "Let's go get your damn breadstix," he said looking at his phone and then furrowing his brow in confusion. "Hey, Finn just text me."

"What's that grade a douche-bag want now?"

"He said that it was a really shitty thing what we just did."

"Yeah, well fuck him, now LET'S GO!"

The next day, while walking through the halls, Santana spotted Finn(he was glaring at her, but really it just looked like he was constipated), and then she saw Rachel further down the hallway, standing at her locker with her back to the Latina. Flipping Finn off, Santana skipped down the hallway(not without some confused glances from everyone else though) and came to a stop right behind the shorter girl. Tapping her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around the girl from behind.

"Hello, Rachel Berry," she said into her hair.

Leaning back with a giggle, Rachel mumbled the greeting in return. "How are you Santana?"

"I'm good," she said with a glare to a few freshman Cheerios that were staring. "I have a surprise for you later, just so you know," she continued letting the girl go and taking the books from her hand. "What else do you need from your locker?"

"Just a few more books, I have study hall next period so I'll be in the library," Rachel said pulling the last two books she needed. "What kind of surprise do you have for me?"

"That is a secret," Santana said taking the other books as well. "Now, let's go to English class, I have a very big urge to just sit there and stare at nothing for the entire class," she said taking the girl's hand. "Unless you know of something or somebody that I can stare at."

"You could always, I don't know, pay attention to the lesson," Rachel said pulling the girl towards the back of the room where their seats were. "I won't be held responsible for you failing Santana."

"She wouldn't be failing, she has a perfect grade in here," Shelby said as she walked out of her office into the room. "Good morning girls and I fully expect you to pay attention Santana, not stare at my daughter the entire period," she said as she shot a look over her shoulder. "Also, I did what you asked. Choir room for our glee club practice this afternoon," she finished before she got to the front of the room and waited for everyone to settle down so she could start the lesson.

"It's a surprise," Santana whispered as she opened up her notebook and began writing down the notes on the board.

At the end of the day, Santana met up with Puck before they made their way into the choir room. "We're all set right Puckerman?"

"Yeah, we're good. This better work for both of us."

"Uh, I already have my girl, it's you that it needs to work for," she said as they walked into the room and sat in the front row beside Rachel, Quinn and Brittany.

"Alright guys, welcome the Troubletones back for the week. Shelby spoke with me this morning and we agree that we need to get everyone back on good terms, friendly terms I suppose is what I'm looking for," Mr. Shue said as he took his place beside Shelby in front of the piano.

"Right, so after one of my girls discussed with me this morning, we figured since we've had a lady music week, we can have a week about love and friendship because lady music week was a bit ridiculous. So who wants to give it a shot?"

Puck's hand shot up. "Santana and I want to go," he said standing up from his seat and walking over to grab a guitar, Santana settling into her stool. Puck sitting beside her. The first few chords of the guitar made all the girls smile.

**Settle down with me****  
><strong>**Cover me up****  
><strong>**Cuddle me in****  
><strong>**Lie down with me****  
><strong>**And hold me in your arms**

**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck****  
><strong>**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet****  
><strong>**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**__**  
><strong>__**You wanna be loved**__**  
><strong>__**You wanna be loved**__**  
><strong>__**This feels like falling in love**__**  
><strong>__**Falling in love**__**  
><strong>__**We're falling in love**_

_Settle down with me__  
><em>_And I'll be your safety__  
><em>_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm__  
><em>_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

**Oh no**  
><strong>My heart's against your chest,<strong> _your lips pressed in my neck_  
><em>I'm falling for your eyes,<em>** but they don't know me yet**  
><em>And with this feeling I'll forget,<em>** I'm in love now**

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**__**  
><strong>__**You wanna be loved**__**  
><strong>__**You wanna be loved**__**  
><strong>__**This feels like falling in love**__**  
><strong>__**Falling in love**__**  
><strong>__**We're falling in love**_

**Yeah I've been feeling everything****  
><strong>**From hate to love**  
><em>From love to lust<em>_  
><em>_From lust to truth_  
><strong>I guess that's how I know you<strong>  
><em>So I hold you close to help you give it up<em>

_**So kiss me like you wanna be loved**__**  
><strong>__**You wanna be loved**__**  
><strong>__**You wanna be loved**__**  
><strong>__**This feels like falling in love**__**  
><strong>__**Falling in love**__**  
><strong>__**We're falling in love**_

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em><strong>This feels like falling in love<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Falling in love**_  
><em>We're falling in love<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ohh, who's he singing to? You'll find out later. So again I apologize and review please. <em>**

**_-Neyen_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merry Christmas again. I figured I would give you a little bit more, since you've been waiting for awhile for it. The few people that gave me a review, thank you. Also, to caseyrn12, hopefully the end of this will give you a slight bit of happiness. Also for the first song(it's called Congratulations by Blue October) the bold is Finn and the **_italic_** is his back up. The second song(Getting Over It Part by Blue October) is all bold...all Rachel. Thank you. Review please.**

* * *

><p>"Wow. Alright guys, that was amazing," Mr. Shue said as everyone clapped, well everyone but Finn. "It sounded like you guys had planned it, what brought that on?"<p>

"Well, Mr. Shue, Santana and I were talking last night and we decided we wanted to do something for our girls, well for her girl and for Quinn because Q's not my girl, but you never know what can happen," Puck said as he put the guitar back in it's spot and took his seat in between Quinn and Brittany with a smile, while Santana took her seat in between Brittany and Rachel.

"Yeah, we just wanted them to know we love them, that's all," Santana said as she nudged Rachel.

"Alright, well that was amazing guys," Shelby said from her seat. "Is there anybody else that would like to sing something?"

"I do," Finn said standing from his seat. "Mike, Blaine, Sam, would you guys back me up?"

"Alright, Finn. Floor is yours."

When they all got into position after Finn telling them the song, along with the band, he took his seat on the stool Santana had just vacated.

**Is that seat taken****  
><strong>**Congratulations****  
><strong>**Would you like to take a walk with me**

**My mind it kind of goes fast****  
><strong>**I try to slow it down for you****  
><strong>**I think I'd love to take a drive****  
><strong>**I want to give you something**  
><strong>I've been wanting to give to you for years<strong>**  
><strong>**My heart**

**My heart, my pain won't cover up**  
><em>(<em>_You left me, hu hu hu hu)_  
><strong>My heart won't take this cover up<strong>  
><em>(<em>_You left me, hu hu hu hu)_

**I came to see the light in my best friend****  
><strong>**You seemed as happy as you'd ever been****  
><strong>**My chance of being open was broken****  
><strong>**And now you're Mrs. him.**

**My words they don't come out right****  
><strong>**But I'll try to say I'm happy for you****  
><strong>**I think I'm going to take that drive****  
><strong>**I want to give you something****  
><strong>**I have wanted to give to you for years****  
><strong>**My heart**

**My heart, my pain won't cover up**  
><em>(<em>_You left me, hu hu hu hu)_  
><strong>My heart<strong>**  
><strong>**My heart won't take this cover up**  
><em>(<em>_You left me, hu hu hu hu)_  
><strong>And I can't change this<strong>**  
><strong>**I can never take it back****  
><strong>**But now I can't change your mind**  
><em>(You left me)<em>  
><strong>And I can't this<strong>  
><strong>I can never take this back<strong>**  
><strong>**But now I can't change your mind****  
><strong>**Can't change your mind**  
><em>(You left me)<em>  
><strong>Can't change you mind<strong>  
><em>(You left me)<em>_  
><em>_(You left me)__  
><em>_(You left me)__  
><em>_(You left me)__  
><em>  
><strong>Go away<strong>**  
><strong>**Make it go away****  
><strong>**Please.**

Everyone sort of clapped, but it was an awkward clap. They all knew he was singing to Rachel, the boys that were Finn's back-up, was singing with confused faces the entire time. They weren't sure if they wanted to keep singing, or just stop.

"That was, uh, that was good Finn," Shelby said as she stopped clapping.

"It was great Finn," Mr. Shue said with his usual enthusiasm for his golden boy. "Is there a reason you sang that song?"

"Well, yeah. It's sad love song, you know. It's saying I'm in love with you, but you're with someone else," he said looking directly at Rachel. "And even though they're with someone else, someone that isn't good for them(que Santana rolling her eyes), you want them to know that they have an option of being with you," he continued standing from his seat. "So, Rachel, I just want you know that I still love you and when you finally see that she's no good for you, I'll still be here."

Santana shared a look with Puck, Finn set his fate in stone. They weren't going to do anything about it during school hours, but karma is a bitch and hell hath no fury like Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Rachel though, she was fuming.

"Mr. Shue," Rachel said, standing from her seat (Santana and Puck stared wide eyed at her). "I have a song I'd like to sing as well."

"Uh, alright Rachel," he said as he shared a glance with Shelby(this was so not going how they wanted it to). "You have the floor."

Once the band started, Santana and Puck snorted with laughter. Of course Rachel would choose this. It fit too.

** I tried and tried  
>I tried so many things that wouldn't take<br>Like stop the leak, prevent the flood, some say  
>But nothing helped at all<strong>

And you're not listening to what I say  
>You waste the time for memories made<br>Communication has not made its way to your agenda for today  
>Or any other day<p>

'Cause this is the last time I'm gonna say it

If you come 'round here, you know  
>We're gonna have some problems, though<br>'Cause yeah, we're over  
>Get over it, though<p>

I've seen that look before  
>Leave that shit at your door<br>'Cause yeah, we're over  
>Get over it, though<p>

Now I'm shouting out  
>You gotta hear me<br>Can you end this now  
>I'm tired of waiting<p>

You don't get the point  
>And you don't get control<br>And we both have a chance  
>If you just let go<p>

You can't have me tonight, tomorrow night, the next day  
>For anyone or anything<br>And anyway, I'm not asking you to stay  
>You're not my fucking problem, one you just throw away<p>

Let's burn this house we built up down and simply walk away

If you come 'round here, you know  
>We're gonna have some problems, though<br>'Cause yeah, we're over  
>Get over it, though<p>

I've seen that look before  
>Leave that shit at your door<br>'Cause yeah, we're over  
>Yes, we're over<p>

I'm gonna win this conversation  
>Look who's got the microphone<br>I can't believe you're stuck on always trying to fuck me up  
>Yeah, I think you ruined us all<p>

Yeah, I truly believe you fucking ruined us all

If you come 'round here, you know  
>We're gonna have some problems, though<br>'Cause yeah, we're over  
>Get over it, though<p>

I've seen that look before  
>Leave that shit at your door<br>'Cause yeah, we're over  
>Yes, we're over<p>

"I think practice and the lesson is over the day," Rachel said as she turned and stormed out of the room.

Santana gathered Rachel's things, looked to Puck, nodded and left. One by one everyone left until the only ones left were Mr. Shue and Shelby.

"Well, today didn't go as planned," Mr. Shue said.

"The elephant in the room," Shelby said with an eye roll. "Yeah, hopefully tomorrow will be better," Shelby said standing from her seat and looking at her watch. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to go. I think the babysitter will appreciate getting to leave early."

Walking with Rachel, Santana continued to rub the shorter girl's shoulder while sharing knowing looks with Puck. Once they got to Rachel's car, Santana looked the girl over.

"I rode with Puck to school this morning and I have Cheerios practice and he has football, so when we're done, if you want I'll have him drop me off at your house since it's Friday and all?"

"That's fine," Rachel said hugging the Latina. "If you want you can stay, my dads are at a conference."

With a smile,Santana nodded. "That'd be perfect," she said before leaning down and giving the girl a chaste kiss. "I'll text you when practice is over and we're going."

"Alright. See you later," Rachel said as she got into her car and left.

"So, we ready for this Puck?"

"Yeah, but I mean you think he'll like call the cops or some shit on us?" he said as they walked back towards the school.

"Dude, if he knows what is good for him, he won't fucking say a word," she said as they headed towards the guys locker room. "He won't know what hit him," she whispered as she narrowed her eyes at the back of the T-Rex's head and glaring at everyone else in the room. They got the idea and left. Once she was close enough, she ran her shoulder into him, which effectively put him face first into his locker.

"What the fuck?" Finn said with his hand covering his bloody nose. Turning he saw who caused it. "What do you want Santana?"

"I want you to fucking know that all this bullshit you're doing, the singing songs to my girlfriend and telling her that I'm not good for her and all that shit is going to end and it's going to end NOW," she said getting in his face.

"What are you going to do about it? You're just a stupid fucking dyke and you're all alone." When he was tapped on his shoulder, he turned and was met by Puck's fist. He stumbled back into his locker from the impact. Puck wasted no time in picking him up and carrying him(read fighting him) into the bathroom.

"You need to leave my lesbros alone," Puck said as he stopped in front of one of the stall doors. Nodding his head, he spoke to Santana, "This is the one. Nobody uses this one. It's been backed up since August." When Santana opened the door and caught a whiff of the room she looked at Puck and shook her head with a smile. Perfect.

"So, this is how it's going to be Hudson, you're going to leave me alone. You're going to stop trying to get Rachel back, you're going to also LEAVE RACHEL ALONE," she said as she struggled to help Puck position Finn's head in the toilet. When they got his head in, they flushed it. Repeatedly. While Finn was trying to get out of the toilet, but really he was just causing more problems for himself. The backed up sewage was coming out of the toilet(I won't go into detail, but it was bad) and going all over his head, face, neck and shoulders. When they finally let him up, he slumped against the wall, trying to get the grossness out of his eyes. Puck and Santana moved out of the stall and looked at him.

"Remember, we had nothing to do with this," Puck said as he went to wash his hands. When Finn stumbled trying to get up Santana let the stall door out of her hand and it smacked him in the face.

"Yeah, Hudson, I hope you get the message now," she said as she went to wash her hands. When they were finished they checked to make sure he hadn't fallen into the toilet(they weren't going to let him drown, come on). When they were done and shook hands, Santana went to the girl's locker room and changed so they she could do Cheerios practice and go to Rachel's, while Puck changed for football. Finn, well Finn sat(read slumped) against the wall and thought about what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you. <strong>

**Also a shout out to morte206-thank you for the compliment on my writing. I had to go back and read the last few chapters again, just so I could be up to date on where I left off. I really want to start it over though.**

**-Neyen**


End file.
